


Power Rangers Portal Masters

by Southboy123



Series: Power Rangers Portal Masters [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Dino Super Charge, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers Samurai, Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Battle, Family, Friendship, Moving, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southboy123/pseuds/Southboy123
Summary: The Sons And Daughters Of The Power Rangers Must Band Together To Be Come The Power Rangers Portal Masters To Stop Kaos Of Destroying The Core Of Light





	1. Meet The Portal Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet The Chosen 8 Portal Masters

Meet The Portal Masters

Kai  
Red Ranger,The Leader  
Element:Fire  
Skylander:Sunburn  
Parents:Mia(Pink Samurai Ranger) And Jayden(Red Samurai Ranger)

Cameron  
White Ranger  
Element:Air  
Skylander:Sonic Boom  
Parents:Billy(Blue Ranger) And Jason(Red Ranger)

Ezra  
Graphite Ranger  
Element:Undead  
Skylander:Chop Chop  
Parents:Trini(Yellow Ranger) And Zack(Black Ranger)

Adrian  
Orange Ranger  
Element:Earth  
Skylander:Prism Break  
Parents:Tyler(Red Dino Charge Ranger) And Shelby(Pink Dino Charge Ranger)  
Grandparents:James(Aqua Dino Charge Ranger)

Dillion  
Green Ranger  
Element:Life  
Skylander:Stealth Elf  
Parents:Riley(Green Dino Charge Ranger) And Chase(Black Dino Charge Ranger)

Khalil  
Purple Ranger  
Element:Magic  
Skylander:Spyro  
Parents:Brody(Red Ninja Steel Ranger) And Preston(Blue Ninja Steel Ranger)

Chloe  
Yellow Ranger  
Element:Tech  
Skylander:Trigger Happy  
Parents:Sarah(Pink Ninja Steel Ranger) And Levi(Gold Ninja Steel Ranger)

Bella  
Blue Ranger  
Element:Water  
Skylander:Gill Grunt  
Parents:Kimberly(Pink Ranger)


	2. The Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's First Day Of School Becomes Out Of The Ordinary.

In The Shiba House, 34 Year Old Jayden Shiba Was Walking Down The Hallway. As He Reached The End Of The Hallway, Jayden Opened A Door Revealing His Son’s Room.

As He Went In, Jayden Saw His Son 16 Year Old Son Named Kai Still Sleeping In Bed. Kai Is An Asian 16 Year Old Boy With Black Spiky Hair, Hazel Brown Eyes, Pallor Caucasian Skin Tone And Was Wearing A Black Tank Top, Shorts And Black Socks.

Looking At The Time, Jayden Realized That Kai Needed To Wake Up And Get Ready For School. So Jayden Didn’t Waste Anytime, He Started Shaking Kai A Little Trying To Wake Him Up.

"Kai"Jayden Said Whispering While Shaking His Son.

As That Happened, Kai Didn’t Wake Up. So Jayden Tried Using His Normal Voice.

"Kai"Jayden Said Again In A Normal Voice.

Even Though He Was Using His Normal Voice, Kai Just Laid There Shaking It Off. After That, Jayden Was Irritated And Decided To Scream His Son’s Name.

"KAI!!!!!!!!!!"Jayden Yelled With All Of His Might.

After Jayden Screamed His Son’s Name, Kai Was Finally Awoken From His Slumber And Jumped Up Fearing That Something Was Wrong.

"I'm Up, I'm Up"Kai Said As He SatUp. As He Sat Up, Kai Rubbed His Eyes And Turned To See His Father Standing Right Beside Him With A Grin On His Face. 

"Kai Wake Up, You Don't Wanna Be Late For Your First Day Of School"Jayden Finally Spoke With A Smirk On His Face.

As He Sat There, Kai Just Remembered That Today He Starts Amber Beach High.

"No"Kai Groaned. 

"So Get Dressed And Come Down Stairs For Breakfast"Jayden Said As He Began To Walk To The Door.

As Jayden Said That, Kai Realized That His Mother Cooking Breakfast.

"Do I Have To?"Kai Whined.

As Soon As His Son Said That, Jayden Turned Back With A Slight Anger Look On His Face.

"Hey, If I Have To Eat Your Mothers Cooking Your Eating It Too"Jayden Spoke With A Non Pleasing Look On His Face.

"Fine"Kai Said.

"Alright Then, So Get Dressed"Jayden Said As He Left His Son’s Room.

Afterwards, Kai Soon Got Out Of Bed A Led Clothes Out For Today. Kai Picked Out A Red And Black Amereican Eagle Shirt That Said ‘American Eagle-77’, Dark Blue Denim Jeans And Burgundy Red Vans.

As Soon He Was Done, Kai Took His Shower, Brushed His Teeth And Put On His Outfit For Today.

When He Was Done, Kai Walked Down Stairs To Find His His Beautiful Mother Mia In The Kitchen Cooking And His Father And Grandfather Ji Reading The Newspaper. "Good Morning Mom"Kai Said As He Went Over To Hug His Mother. "Good Morning Kai, I Hope You Have Your Appetite Ready Because Breakfast Is Almost Ready"Mia Said While Cooking. "Great"Kai Said Sarcastically. "Hey Grandpa Ji"Kai Said As He Sat At The Table. "Good Morning Kai, I See That You're In A Good Mood"Ji Said While Reading The Newspaper. "Yea, I Can't Wait To Start School And Meet New Friends"Kai Said Excitedly. "Good For You"Ji Said With A Grin On His Face. "Breakfast Is Ready"Mia Said While Scooping Breakfast Out Of The Pot.

"Uhhhh What's This Mia?"Jayden Asked.

"My Special Oatmeal With Brussel Sprouts, Chocolate, Mushroom"Mia Said While Putting It On The Boys Plates.

"Yum"Kai Said Sarcastically.

"Well Eat Up Boys"Mia Said After She Sat Down In Her Chair.

As Kai Was About To Eat Breafast, His Bus Came

"There's My Bus, Gotta Go"Kia Said As He Got Up And Left The Table.

"What About Breakfast?"Mia Said As She Stood Up.

"I'll Eat Something At The School's Cafeteria, Bye"Kai Said As He Left Out The Door.

Kai Ran To The Bus And Made It Inside. Wants Inside The Bus, He Saw Kids Throwing Paper Balls And Talking.

When He Got To The School, Kai Made His Way To The Office To Pick Up His Schedule.

After That He Walked To His Locker, Since The Hallways was Crowded Kai Didn't See Where He Was Going And By Accident He Ran Into A Boy And They Both Dropped Their Stuff.

"Oh I'm Sorry"Kai Said While Picking His Stuff Up.

"No I'm Sorry, I Didn't Pay Attention To Where I Was Going"The Other Boy Said.

When The Two Boys Both Met Eyes, They Instantly Fell In Love.

"Hi"Kai Said.

"Hi"The Other Boy Said.

"Your New Around Here Aren't You?"The Boy Asked.

"Yea, I'm Kai"Kai Introduced Himself.

"I'm Cameron"Cameron Said Introducing Himself. Cameron Is A Biracial 15 Year Old Boy With Black Curly Shaped Into A Box, Light Brown Eyes, Tan Skin Tone, And Was Wearing A White Hollister Wool Sweater, Red Skinny Denim Jeans And Brown Boots.

"So Kai, Where Did You Come From?"Cameron Asked As The Two Started Walking.

"Panorama City"Kai Said.

"Cool, Me And My Friend Ezra Moved Here With Our Family's From Angle Grove"Cameron Said. The Bell Ranged. 

"We Better Get To Class, What Class Do You Have First?"Cameron Asked.

"Math"Kai Said As He Looked At His Schedule.

"So Do I, We Can Be Desk Neighbors"Cameron Said With A Smile On His Face.

"Sure, I'll Like That"Kai Said.

With That, The Two Teenange Boys Left To Go To Their First Period Class.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
After Third Period Lunch Came, And Kai Was Looking Around To Find A Place To Sit

"Hey Kai, Over Here"Cameron Shouted To Get Kai's Attention. 

Kai Turned To See Cameron At A Table With His Friends And Walked Over.

"Sup Cam"Kai Said As He Sat Down.

"Kai,These Are My Friends"Cameron Said.

"Sup I'm Kai"Kai Said With A Little Wave.

"I'm Dillion"Said The Boy In The Green Sweater With A Red Hollister Logo On.

"Ezra"Said The Latin-Asian Boy With The Grey American Eagle Hoodie On.

"Adrian"Said The Black Teen With A Orange Hollister Button Up Shirt On.

"Khalil"The Asian Boy With A Purple Hollister Button Up Shirt On.

"So Cameron Said That Your New Here"Khalil Said.

"Yea, I Moved Here From Panorama City"Kai Said As He Started Eating.

"Cool, Since Your New How About We Give You Tour Around Amber Beach"Dillion Said.

"Thanks, I Appreciate That"Kai Said.

As Soon As The Six Started Eating, Two Boys Came Over To The Boys Table, It Was Sage (Teenage Son Of Victor And Monty) And Brandon (The Teenage Son Of Bulk)./p>

"Well, Well, Well, Look At What We Have Here Brandon, It's The Dorks"Sage Said As He Walked To The Boys Table.

"Ha Ha Dorks"Brandon Laughed.

"Hey Guys, It's The Idiots Of Tenth Grade, So How Are You Two Planning To Fail This Semester"Adrian Said With A Smile.

"Quiet Dweeb And Were Not Planning To Fail This Semester, Me And Brandon Has A Full Proof Plan"Sage Said As He Walked Over Towards Brandon.

"Yea, Uhh Good Luck With That"Dillion Said.

"Hey Cameron, How About Our Date"Brandon Said While Hovering Over Cameron.

"Thanks, But No Thanks Sorry"Cameron Said.

"I Think Its Time To Teach Cameron Here, A Little Lesson"Sage Said.

"Can You Two Please Leave Me Alone?"Cameron Whined.

"Hey, He Said To Leave Him Alone"Kai Said In A Tone Voice.

"Oh Yea, Who's Going To Make Us, You And What Army?"Sage Said.

After What Sage Just Said, The Four Boys Stood Up.

"Oh Well Uh Look At The Time It's Already Time To Go, Let's Go Sage"Brandon Said As He And Sage Left The Cafeteria.

"Thanks Guys For Having My Back"Kai Said As He Sat Back Down.

"Hey Your With Us Now, We Got Your Back Anytime"Khalil Said With A Grin.

"Thanks Guys For Standing Up For Me"Cameron Said In A Soft Voice.

"Anytime Cameron, You Know We Got Your Back "Adrian Said.

The Bell Ringed.

"That's Our Bell Let's Get To Class, Kai What Class Do You Have Next?"Adrian Asked.

"Science With Mr.Cranston"Kai Said As He Put His Schedule Back Into His Pocket.

"We All Have Science Next"Dillion Said.

"Awesome"Kai Said.  
After Lunch The Boys Headed Towards Mr.Cranston's Class. \------------ Through Out The Process, Cameron And Kai Could Not Stop Smiling At Each Other And Mr.Cranston Noticed It.

"Uhh Mr.Shiba, May I Talk To You For A Second"Mr.Cranston Yelled Out To Kai.

"Yes Mr.Cranston"Kai Said As He Went Up To Mr.Cranston's Desk.

"I See That Your Liking My Class"Mr.Cranston Said With A Smile On His Face.

"Yes Sir"Kai Said.

"And My Son"Mr.Cranston Said./p>

After What Kai Just Heard, His Eyes Grew Wide./p>

"Wait Cameron's Your Son?"Kai Asked.

"Yes Sir"Mr.Cranston Said.

"I Did Not Know That"Kai Said Nervously.

"Let Me Ask You Something, Are You Planning To Hurt My Son In Any Type Of Way?"Mr.Cranston Said While Standing Up.

"No Sir, Cameron Is The Most Sweetest Person I've Ever Met Here"Kai Said.

"Alright Then, As Long As You Don't Hurt My Son In Any Type Of Way, You Are Ok To Hang Out With Him"Mr.Cranston Said.

"Thank You Sir"Kai Said.

"You May Leave"Mr.Cranston./p>

Kai Ran Out Of The Class Room To Make It To His Next Class.br /> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
After School The Five Boys Were Waiting For Kai Outside The School's Entrance.

"Are You Ready For Your Tour Kai?"Adrian Asked.

"Yep"Kai Answered.

So When The Boys Were Done Talking,They Headed For Khalil's Red Truck And Drove Off.

Through Out The Day, The Five Boys Were Showing Kai Around Amber Beach. After Their Tour, The Boys Went To Walk Around Amber Beach Park.

"So How Do You Like Amber Beach So Far Kai?"Adrian Asked.

"It's Amazing And I Think I'm Going To Enjoy----"Kai Said After Being Cut Off By Dillion.

"Guys Look"Dillion Said While Pointing At The Sky.

The Boys Looked At The Sky To Find Something Falling Out Of It.

"What Was That?"Cameron Asked.

"What Ever Is It Landed Towards The Amber Beach Woods"Ezra Said

"Are You Guys Thinking What I'm Thinking?"Kai Asked While Smiling At The Orher Boys.

"Yep"Dillion Said With A Grin On His Face.

"Let's Go"Khalil Said.

As That Was Said, The Boys Started Running Leaving Cameron In Confusion.

"Where Are We Going"Cameron Asked While Him And The Other Boys Ran.

"To The Amber Beach Woods, To Find Out What It Was That Fell Out Of The Sky"Kai Said.

"But Guys It Could Be Like Dangerous"Cameron Whined.

"Come On Cam, It Could Be Exciting"Dillion Said.

"Fine"Cameron Said.

After That The Boys Ran To The Truck To Drive Up To The Amber Beach Woods.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You Have Any Ideas Leave Comments


	3. The Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys find Them Selves At The Amber Beach Woods With Two Guests And They All Find Something Extraordinary

After What They Seen At The Park, Kai, Cameron, Ezra, Khalil, Dillion And Adrian Made Their Way To The Amber Beach Woods.

"So What Are We Basically Looking For?"Cameron Asked As He Made His Out Of Khalil's Truck.

"Whatever Fell Out Of The Sky Had To Land In These Woods?"Adrian Said.

"But What If It Didn't Land Out Here?"Cameron Asked.

"It Had To, Where We Were Standing In The Park It Headed Towards Here"Khalil Said.

"But What If-"Cameron Said After Being Cut of By Dillion.

"Cameron Don't Be Scared, What Ever It Is,That's Out Here It Can't Be That Bad"Dillion Said While Squeezing Cameron's Arms.

"All Right, Let's Go Find Out What It Is?"Cameron Said.

After That The Boys Made There Way Through The Woods, But Suddenly Cameron Heard Somebody Walking Towards Them.

"Who's There?"Cameron Said Turning Around.

"Cameron, There's No One There"Ezra Said.

"Guys, I Could've Sworn I Heard Someone Following Us"Cameron Said.

"Fine"Khalil Said While Crouching Down To Get A Pine Cone.

"Here"Khalil Said While Handing Cameron The Pine Cone.

"What's This For?"Cameron Askedm

"If Somebody Is Following Us, Throw This Pine Cone At Them"Khalil Said.

"Alright"Cameron Said.

So The Boys Continued Walking Through The Woods, And Again Cameron Still Heard Someone Following Them, So He Threw His Pine Cone.

"Ouch"A Female Voice Could Be Heard.

"Did You Guys Hear That?"Cameron Asked.

"Yea"Dillion Said.

"Me Too"Ezra Asked.

"Who's There?"Kai Yelled.

Suddenly Two Girls Came Out From Hiding.

"Chloe, Bella What Are You Guys Doing Out Here?"Dillion Asked.

"Wait, You Guys Know's These Girls"Kai Asked.

"Yea, These Are Our Friends, What Are You Doing Out Here?"Ezra Asked.

"Me And Bella Saw Something Falling Out Of The Sky, So We Went To Go Investigate, What Are You Guys Doing Here And Who's The New Guy?"The Girl In The Yellow AEO Shrunken T-Shirt That Saids 'Totally Rad' Asked.

"This Is Kai, He's New"Dillion Said.

"Nice To Meet You"Kai Said As He Hold Out His Hand. 

"Nice To Meet You Too"The Girl With The Pink And Blue Tie Dye Graphic Tee That Says "FREE TO BE ME" Shirt That's From Hollister Said.

"Now, What Are You Guys Doing Out Here?"Bella Asked.

"We're Here For The Same Reason, The Six Of Us Saw Something Falling Of The Sky And We Came Here To See What It Was"Dillion Said. 

After That Adrian And Khalil Came Back To The Others To Tell Them What They Saw.

"Guys We Found Something"Adrian Said Out Of Breath.

"When Did You Two Get Here?"Khalil Asked Out Of Breath.

"That's Not Important, What Did You Two See?"Kai Asked.

"Follow Us"Adrian Said As He And Khalil Began Running.

After Talking To Khalil And Adrian, The Six Teenagers Followed The Two To The Spot.

When They Got There,The Teens Couldn't Believe What They Saw.The Teens Found Mysterious Eight Figures And Eight Contraptions (The Skylanders And The Portals Of Power).

"Whoa, What Are These Things?"Chloe Asked.

"I Don't Know?"Kai Said As He Got One Of The Figures And Device Off The Ground (Sunburn).

Doing The Same Thing,The Others Got The Other Figures And Devices Off The Ground Off The Ground.

"Guys It's Getting Kinda Late We Should Be Getting Home"Khalil Said.

"Your Right, Will Talk About This Tomorrow"Kai Said.

After That The Teens Left The Woods And Made Their Way To Khalil's Truck.

"Do You Girls Need A Ride?"Khalil Asked While Getting Into The Truck.

"Nah, We Came Here In Chloe's Car"Bella Said.

"Alright, Will See You Guys Tomorrow"Khalil Said.

"Alright Bye"Chloe Said As She And Bella Walked Off.

"Bye"The Boys Said.

After That Khalil Drove Off And Took All The Boys Home And Kai Was The Last One To Be Dropped Off.

"Kai, What Do You Think These Things Are?"Khalil Said While Holding Up The Figure (Spyro).

"I Don't Know, But We'll Figure It Out Tomorrow"Kai Said.

"Yea"Khalil Said.

"I Gotta Go, I'll See You Tomorrow"Kai Said While Getting Out Of The Truck.

"Bye"Khalil Said.

"Bye"Kai Said.

After Khalil Drove Off, Kai Made His Way Inside His House.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad, Hey Ji"Kai Said As He Made His Way To The Kitchen.

"Oh Kai, Your Just In Time For Dinner"Mia Said While Stiring Up A Pot.

"Great"Kai Said Sarcastically.

When Dinner Started, Jayden Asked Kai About His Day.

"So Kai How Was School, Did You Make Any New Friends?"Jayden Asked His Son.

"Yea, School Was Great And I Think I Met Some New Friends"Kai Said While Playing With His Food.

"You Did, What's Their Names?"Mia Asked.

"Cameron, Ezra, Khalil, Adrian, And Dillion"Kai Said.

"Well That's Good, I'm Glad That You Made New Friends"Ji Said.

After Dinner, Kai Got Ready For Bed.  
As Soon As He Went To Sleep, Kai Started Producing A Red Aura. He Wasn't The Only One, The Others Were Producing Auras Too.

'I Wonder What's Going On With Them?'

To Be Continued


	4. Welecome To Skylands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welecome To A Ancient World

Near Earth Lies A Secret Planet Called Skylands. An Ancient World Full Of Wonder And Mystery And Home Of The Legendary Portal Master Eon And The Skylanders. For Generations The Skylanders And The Portal Masters Fought To Keep Peace And Balance In This World, So That All Creatures Can Thrive In This World. Magic Flows Through Everything In This World, Every Rock, Every Tree And Every Beast. But Now This World Is In Danger The Darkness Is Spreading.

Sitting On A Rock Island, Lyes Two Skylanders Of The Names Of Spyro And Gill Grunt Thinking About What They’re Going To Do Today.

"What Should We Do Today? We Could Go Swimming, We Can Go To The Lava Pits Or We Can Go Fishing, Nah That's Kinda Weird Though Since Your A Fish"Spyro Suggested While Gill Grunt Was Looking In The Sky.

"Gill, Snap Out Of It"Spyro Said As He Hit Gill Grunt On The Head.

"Is It Just Me Or Does Those Clouds Look Super Evil?"Gill Grunt Said As He Was Pointing To The Dark Clouds.

"It's Kaos"Spyro Said.

In The Dark Clouds, Was An Evil Castle And It's Owner Was The Dark Portal Master, Kaos.

"GLUMSHANKS!!!!!!"Kaos Yelled Out To His Servant.

As That Said, A Green Govlin Walked In The Room.

"Yes Lord Kaos"Glumshanks Said.

"Set A Course For The Core Of Light, We're Finally Going To Get Rid Of The SkyLosers"Kaos Said.

"Yes Sir"Glumshanks Said.

As That Was Said, Glumshanks Puts In The Coordinates Of Where The Core Of Light Was Located.

Suddenly The Skylands Alarm Went Off.

"Skylanders This Is Eon Come To The Base Immediately!!!"Eon Said.

"Let's Rock And Roll"Spyro Said As He And Gill Grunt Ran To A Portal Near By.

As The Two Got To The Near By Portal, They Stepped On And Instantly Teleported. Once They Got To Their Hideout, Spyro And Gill Grunt Saw Their Fellow Skylandes Stepping Off Their Portals.

Suddenly Eon Appeared.

"Skylanders, As You All Ready Know Kaos Is Back To Destroy The Core Of Light"Eon Said.

"Again"One Skylander Said.

"Downer"Another Skylander Said.

"That Guy Owes Me Five Dollars!!!"Terrafin Said.

"It Is Time To Act Now, You All Have Been Trained For This, Now It's Time To Defend The Core Of Light"Eon Said.

"Yes For SkyLands"All The Skylanders Said.

"Skylanders Unleash!!!"Eon Said

As That Was Said, All The Skylanders Teleported To Where The Core Of Light Was Located. As They Teleported To Where The Core Of Light Was Located, The Skylanders Saw Kaos's Trolls Heading For The Core Of Light.

After Seeing The Trolls, The Skylanders Charged At Them And Before You Knew It, The Battle Began And All You Could See Was Trolls In The Air And The Skylanders Using Their Special Abilities. And Before You Knew It Skylanders Was Being Surrounded.

"We're Surrounded"Stealth Elf Said.

"And Now Skylanders, I Shall Defeat You"Kaos Said As He Pushed A Big Red Button.

"No"Spyro Said.

Suddenly A Big Blast From Kaos's Castle, Blasted On The Core Of Light Causing It To Make A Big Explosion Causing The Skylanders To Leave The Ground.

"Uh Oh"Prism Break Said.

"Hang On"Spyro Said.

"Not Good"Trigger Happy Said.

Next Thing You Know, The Skylanders Were Drifting Off To Space And Shrinking.

"Guys I Can't Move"Sunburn Said.

After That The Skylanders Were Hurtling Towards A Near By Planet Called Earth And Landed In A Near By Forest.

"Guys, Where Are We?"Sonic Boom Asked.

"I Don't Know"Sumburn Said.

"Skylanders Skylanders"A Familiar Male Voice Said.

"Eon Where Are You?, Where Are We?"Spyro Said.

"Skylanders You Are On A Near By Planet Called Earth"Eon Said.

"Eon, Where Are You?"Stealth Elf Asked.

"That's Not Important Right Now Stealth Elf, We Have A Bigger Problem On Our Hands"Eon Said.

"What Is It Eon?"Gill Grunt Asked.

"The Core Of Light Has Been Destroyed"Eon Said.

"What How?"Sunburn Asked.

"Kaos's Castle Blasted Onto The Core Of Light Which Caused An Explosion Which Sent You Eight To Earth And I'm Afraid That I Have More Bad News"Eon Said.

"What?"Trigger Happy Asked.

"Kaos Is Planning To Destroy Earth"Eon Said.

"What?, Why?"Spyro Asked.

"Because His Real Plan Is To Conquer The Entire Universe"Eon Said.

"What You've Gotta Be Joking"Stealth Elf Said.

"No I'm Afraid Not Stealth Elf"Eon Said.

"What Can We Do To Stop Him?"Sunburn Said.

"Since You Eight Are The Leaders Of Your Elements, You Must Choose The Portal Masters For Each Of Your Element"Eon Said.

"How?"Sonic Boom Asked.

"By Bonding To Them"Eon Said.

"Alright Eon, Will Try Our Best To Find Perfect Portal Masters"Sunburn Said.

"I'm Sure You All Will, I Must Go And Good Luck Skylanders"Eon Said.

"So Now What?"Trigger Happy Asked.

"We Wait Until Somebody Comes"Sunburn Said.

After Thirty Minutes Of Waiting, Eight Young Teenagers Came Looking For Them.

"So These Are The Portal Masters We Have To Bond To?"Sonic Boom Asked.

"I Guess So"Sunburn Said.

After That Was Said, One Of The Future Portal Masters(Kai) Picked Up Sunburn.

"Sunburn"The Other Skylanders Yelled.

"I'll Be Ok"Sunburn Said.

As The Young Portal Master Was Admiring Sunburn, Sunburn Was Able To Find Out What's The Young Portal Masters Name.

"Alright Sunburn You Got This"Sunburn Said To Himself.

"Your Name Is Kai And Your Just Like Me Quite The Pranster And Your Passion Is To Stand Up Against Any Evil That Threatens This Planet You Will Be The Perfect Fire Portal Master"Sunburn Said.

"So When Do We Bond To Them?"Chop Chop Asked.

"Tonight When Their Sleeping So We Can Fully Bond To Them"Sunburn Said.

"Alright But When Are We Going To Leave?"Chop Chop Asked.

"I Think Were Leaving Right Now"Stealth Elf Said.

"Alright Guys You Know The Plan, Bond To The Young Portal Masters Got It"Sunburn Said.

"Got It"The Other Skylanders Said.

After Night Had Has Came And The Young Portal Master(Kai) Was Asleep.

"Alright Sunburn You Can Do This, Just Bond To Kai"Sumburn Said To Himself.

After That Sunburn Started Focusing All Of His Power On Kai, As He Was Doing That Himself And The Young Portal Master Started Producing A Red Aura And Then It Was Done Kai Was Finally A Portal Master.

"It Worked I Can't Believe It, Hey Guys Did It Work?"Sunburn Asked The Other Skylanders.

"Yes I'm Bonded To Cameron"Sonic Boom Said.

"Yep Me And Khalil Is Bonded"Spyro Said.

"Me And Adrian Here Is Bonded"Prism Break Said.

"Me And Mrs.Chloe Here Is Bonded"Trigger Happy Said.

"Me And Mr.Ezra Is Bonded"Chop Chop Said.

"I'm Bonded To Dillion"Stealth Elf Said.

"Me And Mrs.Bella Is Bonded"Gill Grunt Said.

"Great"Sunburn Said Excitedly.

"So Now What?"Trigger Happy Asked.

"Tomorrow We're Going To Skylands, So Eon And Hugo Can Meet The New Portal Masters"Sunburn Said.

To Be Continued...


	5. Strange Things Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Weird Is Going On With Teenagers

Outfits

Kai  
-Burgundy Hollister Short-Sleve Stretch Oxford Shirt  
-Jeans  
-Burgundy And Black Sk8 Hi Pro Vans

Adrian  
-Orange AEO Short Sleeve Graphic Tee  
-Jeans  
-White Sk8 Hi Vans

Dillion  
-Green Hollister Stretch Plaid Poplin Shirt  
-Jeans  
-Grey Converses

Khalil  
-Purple Hollister Curved Hem T-Shirt  
-Jeans  
-Black Chelsea Boots

Cameron  
-White Hollister Tipped Pique Polo  
-Jeans  
-Black Leather Chelsea Boots

Ezra  
-Grey Hollister Textured Hood T-Shirt  
-Black Joggers  
-Black Vans

Chloe  
-Yellow Appliqué Logo Graphic Tee  
-Jeans  
-Black Boots

Bella  
-Navy/Mint Forever 21 Flannel Plaid Shirt  
-Jeans  
-Beige Suede Ankle Boots

\--------------------

The Next Morning In The Shiba House, Kai Had Woke Up And Wasn't Feeling Like His Normal Self. Kai Felt Stange Like He Couldn't Describe It. Kai Got Out Of Bed And Made His Way Towards His Bathroom. Kai Washed His Face And Brushed His Teeth. After That, Kai Looked In The Mirror To See What Was Wrong With Him. Suddenly His Hand Started Producing A Red Aura Then Out Of Nowhere, Kai's Hands Turns On Fire.

"Ahhhh"Kai Screamed.

Without Wasting Anytime, Kai Turned The Faucet On And Puts His Hand Under The Water. After The Flames Went Out, Kai Took His Hand Out From Under The Faucet.

"What's Going On With Me"Kai Asked Himself.

Suddenly His Pocket Started Glowing. Kai Reached Into His Pocket To See That It Was The Mysterious Object(Sunburn) That He Found Yesterday.

\-----------------------

At The Harts, Bella Woken Up Not Feeling Well. Bella Gotten Out Of Bed And Made Her Way To Her Bathroom. In The Hallway, Bella's Little Brother Sebastian Had A Water Gun In His Hands.

"Good Morning Bella, How Would You Like To Start Your Day Off Wet"Sebastian Said As He Shot The Water At His Sister. 

Bella Coverd Her Body With Her Hands And Some How The Water Bounced Back To Sebastian And Got Him Soaked.

"MOM, BELLA GOT ME WET!!!"Sebastian Yelled As He Made His Way Down The Stairs.

Suddenly Bella's Hand Started Producing A Turquoise Aura And Her Pocket Started To Glow. Reaching Into Her Pocket, Bella Saw That It Was The Mysterious Object(Gill Grunt) That Her And The Others Found Yesterday.

"What Are You?"Bella Said To Herself.

\----------------------

At The Navarro House, Adrian Was Awoken From His Brother Ryan's Screaming And Crying.

"RYLAND GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW"Adrian's Father(Tyler) Yelled.

Adrian Heard Big Footsteps Coming Towards His Room. Ryland Came Into His And His Brother's Room And Stomped All The Way To His Rock Collection.

As He Gotten Outta Bed, Adrian Wemt To See Was His Little Brother Alright.

"Uhh Hey Ry, You Ok?"Adrian Asked His Little Brother.

"LEAVE ME ALONE"Ryland Yelled As He Threw A Rock At Adrian.

Adrian Used His Hands As A Shield And Some How The Rock Didn't Hit Adrian, It Bounced Back And Hit Ryland In His Head.

Ryland Was Furious, So He Continued Throwing Rocks At Adrian And Adrian Kept On Swiping Them Away. Suddenly Ryan Was Out Of Rocks To Throw At His Big Brother, So Adrian Hurried Up And Got Out Of His Room.

Suddenly Adrian's Hand Started Prouducing A Brown Color Aura And Not Only That Adrian's Pocket Started To Glow. Adrian Reached Into His Pocket And Saw That It Was One Of The Mysterious Objects(Prism Break) That Him And The Others Found Yesterday.

"What Is This Thing?"Adrian Said To Himself.

\--------------------

At The Cranston-Scott House, Cameron Was Awoken By His Alarm Clock. As He Gotten Out Of Bed, Cameron Didn't Feel Right. He Had A Headache And His Throat Was Hurting.

"What's Going On With Me?"Cameron Asked Himself.

Suddenly Cameron Sneezed But It Wasn't No Ordinary Sneeze, His Sneeze Blew Everything Away Turning His Room Into A Pig Sty.

"Cameron Is Everything Ok Up There?"Mr.Cranston Yelled To His Son.

"Yea Dad, Everything's Ok"Cameron Lied.

Suddenly Cameron's Hand Started Producing A White Aura And His Pocket Started To Glow. Cameron Reached Into His Pocket And Seen That It Was That Figure(Sonic Boom) That Him And The Others Found. Without Wasting Anytime Cameron Started Cleaning Up His Room Before One Of His Fathers Come In To See This Giant Mess

\-----------------------

At The Westons, Chloe Was Awoken From Her Siblings Arguement. As She Gotten Out Of Bed, Chloe Made Her Way Downstairs To Her Workshop Where She Create And Fix Inventions. As Chloe Made Her Way To Her Working Area, She Began Fixing A TV That Her Young Siblings Had Broken. While Fixing The TV, Chloe's Mom Came Down To Check Up On Her.

"Hey Chloe"Sarah Greeted Her Daughter.

"Hey Mom"Chloe Said Still Working On The TV.

"So Did You Fix The TV?"Sarah Asked.

"No It Won't Turn On And I'm About To Call It Quits"Chloe Said.

"Aww, Don't Give Up Sweetie You'll Figure It Out"Sarah Said As She Gave Her Daughter A Kiss On The Head.

After That, A Loud Crash Was Heard From Upstairs.

"ANNA! EVAN!, WHATS GOING ON UP THERE?"Sarah Yelled.

"NOTHING!!!"The Young Weston's Yelled.

"Well I'm Going To Go Make Breakfast, You Want Anything?"Sarah Asked.

"Scrambled Eggs Please"Chloe Asked.

"Alright"Sarah Said As She Went Up Stairs.

"All Right Chloe, You Got This"Chloe Said To Herself.

As She Laid Her Hand On The TV, Chloe's Hand Started Producing A Yellow Aura, Then Suddenly The TV Started Working. 

"What Just Happened?"Chloe Asked Herself.

Suddenly Chloe's Pocket Started To Glow. When She Stuck Her Hand In Her Pocket, Chloe Saw It Was The Figure(Trigger Happy) That She And The Others Found Yesterday.

\---------------

At The Tien-Romero's House, Khalil's Little Brother Jonah Banged On Khalil's Door, Causing The Door To Break Down, Which Caused His Big Brother To Wake Up.

"KHALIL, DID YOU TOUCH MY EARBUDS?"Jonah Yelled.

"Yea Why?"Khalil Asked.

"Because You Broke Them That's Why"Jonah Yelled.

At That Moment, Khalil Was Taken Back On What His Brother Said.

"No I Didn't"Khalil Said.

"Then Why Aren't They Working?"Jonah Asked.

"You Probably Broke Them"Khalil Said As He Gotten Out Of Bed.

"No I Didn't, They Weren't Working When I First Put Them On"Jonah Complained.

"Oh"Khalil Said.

"Oh, Oh Now You Owe Me Money Khalil"Jonah Said As He Hold Out His Hand.

"I'm Not Giving You Money Jonah"Khalil Said.

"Alright Then"Jonah Said As He Went Over To Khalil's Wallet.

"Jonah Get Out Of My Wallet NOW!!!"Khalil Yelled.

"NO I'M GETTING MY MONEY!!!"Jonah Yelled.

As Khalil Grabbed His Wallet From Jonah, Jonah Started Punching Khalil, So Khalil Put Jonah Into A Head Lock. The Fight Was Intense. Once The Fight Moved Into The Hallway, Khalil Accidentally Bumped Into A Table Causing A Vase That Was On The Table To Fall Off And Break.

"I'm Telling Dad And Daddy"Jonah Said As He Went To Go Tell Brody And Preston.

Khalil Went Over Towards The Broken Vase.

"Oh Dad And Daddy Is So Going To Kill Me"Khalil Said With His Hand In His Hair.

Suddenly Khalil's Hand Started To Producing A Purple Aura, Causing The Vase To Be Fixed.

"What Just Happened?"Khalil Asked Himself As He Put The Fixed Vase Back On To The Table.

Suddenly Khalil's Pocket Started To Glow. As That Happened, Khalil Reached Into His Pocket To Find That It Was The Figure(Spyro) That He And Thd Others Found Yesterday.

"Whatever You Are Thank You"Khalil Said As He Walked Downstairs

\---------------

At The Taylors, Ezra Was Awaken From His Little Brother Miguel's Crying. As He Heard The Crying, Ezra Gotten Outta Bed To See What Was Causing His Little Brother To Cry. Once He Got To His Brother's Room, Ezra Saw Miguel And His Mother Standing In Front Of Miguel's Gerbil.

"What's Going On?"Ezra Asked.

"Jimmy's Dead"Miguel Whined As He Pointed To The Cage.

"How?"Ezra Asked.

"Miguel Here, Fed Jimmy Chocolate"Trini Said As She Hugged Her Little One.

"I Didn't Know It Would Kill Him"Miguel Whined.

"Its Not Your Fault Sweetie, It Was Accident"Trini Told Miguel

Miguel Still Cried. After A While Zack Came In.

"Hey What's Wrong Buddy?"Zack Asked His Youngest Son.

"Jimmy's Dead"Miguel Said To His Daddy.

"I'm So Sorry Bud, But I Think I Know How To Make It Up To You?"Zack Said.

"What?"Miguel Said.

"How About I Take You To The Park After School"Zack Said.

"Yes Please"Miguel Said Excited.

"Alright Bud Lets Go Down Stairs To Eat Breakfast"Zack Said.

"Ok"Miguel Said.

After That, Zack Picked Up Miguel And Rushed Downstairs To The Kitchen.

"You Coming Ezra?"Trini Asked Her Oldest Son.

"Yea Mom, I'll Be Down There In A Sec"Ezra Said.

"Alright"Trini Said As She Left The Room.

As His Mother Left The Room, Ezra Went To The Cage And Took Out The Gerbil.

"RIP Jimmy"Ezra Said To Himself.

Suddenly Ezra's Hand Started Producing A Grey Aura And Before You Knew It, Jimmy The Gerbil Was Alive.

"Ok, That Was Freaky"Ezra Said As He Put The Gerbil Back Into The Cage.

Suddenly Ezra's Pocket Started To Glow. When Ezra Went Into His Pocket, He Saw That It Was The Figure(Chop Chop) That Him And The Others Found.

\---------------

At The Randall-Griffin Household, Dillion Woke Up From His Siblings Arguing. Dillion Went Downstairs To Find His Family Sitting At The Table And His Fathers Fixing Breakfast.

"Good Morning Dillion"Chase Said To His Son.

"Hey Papa"Dillion Said.

"Breakfast Will Be Ready In A Just Minute"Riley Said As He Flipped A Pancake.

"Alright"Dillion Sat At The Chair, Near The Counter.

Suddenly Dillion's Cousin Chance Came In With Dead Flowers.

"Chance, Why Do You Have Dead Flowers?"Dillion Asked.

"Because I'm Giving Them To Layla, It's Our Three Month Anniversary"Chance Said As He Put The Flowers Down On The Counter.

"And Your Giving Her Dead Flowers"Dillion Said Sarcastically. 

"It Was What I Could Afford"Chance Said.

The Door Bell Ranged.

"She's Here Quick Everyone Act Normal"Chance Asked.

Suddenly Everyone Started Whistling.

As Chance Open The Door, It Showed The Beautiful Australian Girl.

"Happy Anniversary Babe"Chance Said As He Gave His Girlfriend A Hug.

"Happy Anniversary To You Too"Layla Said.

"I Got You Something"Layla Said.

"What Is It?"Chance Asked.

Layla Reached Into Her Pocket And Pulled Out A Gold Watch.

"Layla You Shouldn't Have"Chance Said As Put On The Gold Watch, That His Girlfriend Gave Him.

With Everybody Paying Attention To The Couple, Dillion Noticed His Hand Producing A Green Aura. Suddenly The Dead Flowers Re-Bloomed Into Beautiful Flowers.

"I Got You Something To Give You Too"Chance Said.

"What Is it?"Layla Asked.

"Close Your Eyes"Chance Ordered.

As Layla Closed Her Eyes, Chance Reached Over To Grab The Flowers.

"Aww Babe They're Beautiful"Layla Said With A Smile On His Face.

Chance Looked Down To See The Beautiful Undead Flowers And He Was Confused And Shocked At The Same Time.

After That, Dillion Went Up Stairs Knowing That He Caused The Flowers To Rebloom.

"Whats Going On With Me?"Dillion Said To Himself.

Suddenly Dillion's Pocket Started Glow, As He Reached Down Into His Pocket And Surprised To See That It Was The Figure(Stealth Elf) That He And The Other Teenagers Found At The Woods.

"Dillion, Come Down Its Time For Breakfast"Riley Yelled.

"Coming"Dillion Yelled Back.

"Looks Today Isn't Going To Be Normal"Dillion Said.

To Be Continued


	8. Strange Things Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teens Discover Another Device And Cameron's The First One To Try It Out

After Getting Use To What Just Happend To Them, The Teenagers Act Like Nothing Happend When They Got To School.When He Saw Kai Walking In The Hallway, Cameron Came Up To Ask Him Did Anything Weird Happened Yo Him?

"Hey Kai"Cameron Said Coming Up Towards Him

"Hey Cam"Kai Said

"Can I Ask You Question ?"Cameron Asked 

"What Is It?"Kai Asked

"So Did Anything Outta The Ordinary Happen To You This Morning?"Cameron Asked

Kai Froze Up With Cameron's Question

"Over Here"Kai Said As He Pulled Cameron By The Hands To The Other Side Of The Hallway

"What Do You Mean Outta The Ordinary?"Kai Asked

"Like Did Something Magical Happen To You This Morning?"Cameron Asked

At That Moment, Kai Knew What Cameron Was Talking About

"You Mean This Kinda Magical?"Kai Said As He Made A Fire Ball On His Hand

"Yea "Cameron Said As He Blew Away The Flame

"That Kinda Strange"Cameron Said

"Hey Guys"Dillion Said Coming Towards Kai And Cameron 

"Hey Dillion"Cameron Said

"Question Did Any Of You Guys Brought A Plant Back To Life"Dillion Asked 

"No"Ezra Said As He Come Over

"Ezra"Dillion Said

"Did Y'all Bring Back To Life A Gerbil Because I Did"Ezra Said

"No"Cameron Said

"Hey Guys"Khalil Said As He And Adrian Coming Towards Their Friends 

"Hey Khalil, Hey Adrian"Dillion Said To His Friends 

"Umm Question"Adrian Said

"Yea"Kai Said

"Did Y'all's Hands Started Glowing This Morning"Adrian Asked

"Yea"Kai Said

"Same Thing Happened To Us"Khalil Said

"What The Hell Is Happening To Us?"Cameron Asked

"Do Y'all Think It Has To Do With These"Adrian Said As He Took Out The Figure(Prism Break)

"It Has To Because We Were Fine Before We Foud Them"Dillion Said

The Bell Ranged

"Will Talk About This At Lunch Right Now Lets Get To Class"Kai Said

After That The Boys Went Class.As Khalil Went To Mrs.Hart's English Class, He Saw Bella Sitting At Her Seat And She Was Looking Suspicious.So Khalil Went Over To Her

"Hey Bella"Khalil Said As He Sat Next To The Girl

"Hey Khalil"Bella Said

"Bella,Can I Ask YouSomething?"Khalil Asked

"Sure What Is It?"Bella Asked

"Did Anything Strange Happen To You This Morning?"Khalil Asked

As Khalil Asked Her That Question,Bella Knew What She Was Talking About 

"What Do You Mean?"Bella Asked

"I Mean Something Magical"Khalil Said

"I-I Don't Know What You're Talking About?"Bella Lied Knowing What Khalil Meant

"This"Khalil Said As He Showed Her Spyro

"Still Don't Know What You're Talking About?"Bella Lied

"Bella"Khalil Said Frustrated

"Fine, Yes Something Did Happen To Me This Morning And Yes It Has To Do With That"Bella Confesses

"Let Me Guess-"Khalil Said While Being Disturbed By Mrs.Hart

"Tell Me At Lunch"Bella Said

"Alright"Khalil Said As He Turned His Attention To Mrs.Hart

"Alright Class Get Out Your Text Books And Turn To Page 219"Mrs.Hart

After That Was Said The Class Did What They Was Told And Started Reading The Text Book.During Class Bella And Khalil's Pockets Started Glowing  
\------------  
At Lunch,Khalil And Adrian Went To Go Sit At Their Table To See Bella And Chloe Sitting At The Table

"Hey Boys"Chloe Said

"Hey Chloe Hey Bella"Adrian Said As He And Khalil Sat Down

After A While The Others Came.As The Teens Were Eating And Talking Sage And Brandon Came Over

"Hey Babe How About You And Me Go Outta Town For A Date?"Sage Asked While Hovering Over Bella

"Let's Make It A Double Date?"Brandon Added While Hovering Over Cameron 

"No Thank You"Bella Said As She Looked To Cameron

"I Also Umm Decline To That Offer"Cameron Said

"You Hear That Brandon,These Towo Don't Wanna Go On A Date With Us"Sage Said

"Yea I Say We Give Them Our Specialty"Brandon Suggested

"Yea"Sage Said He Started To Lift Bella Up

After That,Chloe Stood Up Causing Mostly Everbody To Stare

"Leave Them Alone"Chloe Said

"Who's Going To Makes Chloe?"Sage Said

After That The Whole Table Stood Up Causing Coach Scott And Mrs.Hart To Come Over To See What Was Going On

"What's Going On Over Here?"Mrs Hart Asked

"Nothing Mrs.Hart"Sage Said As He Took His Hands Off Of Bella

"We Were Just Playing Mrs.Hart"Brandon Said

"Dillion What Were These To Doing To Them?"Couch Scott Asked

"They Came Over Here Causing Trouble Saying,That They Were Going To Give These Two Their Specialty"Dillion Said

"Snitch"Sage Said

"Detention,Both Of You,For The Rest Of The Week"Mrs Hart Said

"Aww Man"Bott Of The Boys Said

"Come On You Two"Mrs.Hart Said While Guiding The Two Boys To The Office

"Are You Two Ok?"Coach Scott Asked

"Yea"Bella Said

"I'm Alright Pops"Cameron Said To His Father

"Alright I Gotta Go I'll See You Later"Coach Scott Said To His Son

"Alright"Cameron Said As Coach Scott Walked Away

"I'm Confused"Kai Said

"What?"Cameron Asked

"I Thought Mr.Cranston Was Your Father?"Kai Asked

"I'm Adopted"Cameron Asked

"You Are?"Kai Asked

"Yea Do Hate Gays?"Cameron Asked

"No"Kai Said

"Yep Were Going To Be Good Friends"Cameron Said

Suddenly Their Pockets Started To Glow

"Umm Guys"Adrian Said As He Looked Down

"What?"Khalil Said As He Looked To See His Pocket Glowing Purple

As The Teens Reached Into Their Pockets,They Pulled Out A Circular Device(Portal Of Powers)

"What Are These Things?"Ezra Asked

"I Don't Know"Kai Said

The Bell Ranged

"Will Talk About These After School Right Now Let's Get To Class"Kai Said As He Got Up

After That The Eight Left The Cafeteria To Go To Their Fourth Period Class  
\---------------------  
After School,The Others Were Waiting For Cameron And Kai At Khalil's Truck

"Where Are Those Two?"Chloe Said

"There They Go"Dillion Pointed To Kai And Cameron As They Were Running To The Others

"Sorry We're Late"Cameron Said Outta Breath

"It's Ok,Everybody Hop In"Khalil Said

After That Everyone Got Into The Red Truck And Khalil Drove Off To The Amber Beach Woods

Once The Teens Got To The Amber Beach Woods,They Went Back To Where They Found Their Skylanders To See Is There A Clue To What's Happening To Them

"Do You Guys See Anything"Kai Asked

"Nope"Khalil Said

While Walking, Cameron Noticed That His Pocket Started Glow.When He Reached Into His Pocket,Cameron Saw That It Was The Same Glowing Thing From Lunch.As Cameron Looked Around The Object,He Saw A Small Glowing Button On The Side So He Pushed.As Cameron Pushed The Button It Started Rumbling Causing The Others Attention.As Cameron Dropped The Object It Supersize

"Cameron How Did You Get Your's To Supersize?"Dillion Asked

"There's A Button On The Side"Cameron Said

As Cameron Said That The Others Took Out Their Portals And Pressed The Button Causing The Portals To Supersize

"Well That's Knew"Khalil Said

After That Cameron Stepped On The Portal

"Cameron"Kai Said

"What Nothings-"Cameron Said As He Disappeared

"CAMERON"Kai Yelled

"Where Did He Go?"Adrian Asked

"I Don't Know"Kai Said

"That's It"Dillion Said As He Climbed On To His Portal

"Dillion What Are You Doing?"Adrian Asked

"Cameron's Our Best Friend And He Might Be In Trouble,So I Going After Him"Dillion Said

"If Your Going We're Going Too"Kai Said

"He's Right,Cameron's Our Friend Too,So We're Going Together"Khalil Said

After That,All Of The Teens Got On Their Portals

"Ready"Kai Said

"Ready" The Others Said

As They All Stepped On,They Instantly Teleport

Will These Teens Find Their Best Or Will They Be Lost Forever

To Be Continued


	9. Strange Things Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teens Looks For Cameron And They All Meet Two Alien Strangers

After Seeing One Of Their Friends Disappear,Khalil,Adrian,Dillion,Ezra,Kai,Bella And Chloe Looks For Cameron In An Undiscovered Place.As The Teens Teleported,They All Fell Outta The Sky And Landed On A Rock Island

"AHHHHH"The Teens Screamed As They Hit The Ground

"Owe Is Everybody Ok?"Kai Asked

"Yea"Adrian Said

As He Got Sat Up,Dillion Saw A Sheep In His Face

"AHHH SHEEP"Dillion Yelled As He Ran Behind Ezra

"Really Dillion It's Just A Sheep"Chloe Said

"THAT IS NOT SHEEP,THAT IS A DEVILISH ANIMAL I Mean Look At Those Eyes"Dillion Yelled

"Aww Don't Worry Dillion I'll Protect You"Ezra Said

"I Don't Need Your Protection Ezra"Dillion Said As He Gotten Outta Behind Ezra

As He Walked Away,Dillion Saw Another Sheep

"Ahhhhhhh"Dillion Screamed As He Jumped In Ezra's Arms

"OH COME ON,WHAT IS WITH ALL THE SHEEP?"Dillion Yelled

"Ummm Guys,You Might Wanna Take A Look At This"Chloe Yelled While Standing On Top Of The Floating Island

As They Climbed Up To Meet Chloe,The Teens Saw A Bunch Of Giant Floating Islands

"Do Y'all Think We Can Get A Tour?"Adrian Asked With A Grin

"Not Now Adrian,Let's Just Find Cameron And Get Outta Here"Bella Said

After That,The Others Started Jumping Island To Island Leaving Ezra And Dillion Behind On The Last Island

"Oh And By The Way,If I Do Need Protection,I'll Call You 'Wink'"Dillion Said As He Started Jumping To Island To Island

"I'll Protect You Anytime"Ezra Said As He Followed The Others  
\-----------------  
Meanwhile As He Teleported Away From His Friends,Cameron Fell Out Of The Sky Landing By A Building

"Ahhhhh"Cameron Said As He Fell Outta The Sky

"Owe Where Am I?"Cameron Asked Himself

As He Stood Up Looking Around To See Where He Was,Cameron Heard A Crashing Noise

"Whose There?"Cameron Said As He Gotten Into His Fighting Stance

"Show Yourself"Cameron Said

As Cameron Said That,A Mabu Came From Out Of Hiding

"Who Or What Are You?"Cameron Asked

"Don't Worry I Don't Mean You No Harm,My Name Is Hugo I Am Known As Eon's Assistant"The Mabu Said

"Ok Hugo Where Am I?"Cameron Asked

"You At The Skylanders Academy Home Of The Great Potal Master Eon"Hugo Said

"Eon"Cameron Said

Suddenly Cameron's Pocket And Hand Started To Glow

"What The Heck?"Cameron Said As He Pulled Out The Skylander Out Of His Pocket

"Sonic Boom,So Eon Was Right You Are One Of The Eight Chosen Portal Masters"Hugo Said

"Portal Masters?"Cameron Said Confusingly

"Yes,You Are The Air Portal Master,Which Means Your The White Power Ranger"Hugo Said

"Ok I'm Outta Here"Cameron Said

When Cameron Was About To Leave,He Had A Vision Of The Skylanders Fight With Kaos

When The Vision Was Over,Cameron Went Back To Hugo And Sat Down

"Alright Please Tell Me What's Going On With Me And Friends?"Cameron Asked

"Alright"Hugo Said  
\--------------------  
As The Others Were Walking,They Came Upon A Chompie Pod

"Eww,What Is That Thing?"Bella Asked

"It Looks Like Some Kinda Pod"Dillion Said

Suddenly A Chompie Came Out Of The Pod

"Uhh What Is That Thing?"Kai Asked

"I Don't Know?"Dillion Said

As He Crouched Down,Dillion Put His Hand Out About To Touch The Creature But When He Did The Chompie Bit Him

"OWW MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!!!!"Dillion Yelled As He Punched The Chompie

As Dillion Punched The Chompie,The Chompie Disappeared

"Dillion You Ok?"Chloe Asked

"Yea I'm Fine Chloe"Dillion Said While Rubbing His Wrist

Suddenly A Bunch Of Chompies Came Out Of The Pod

"Looks Like We Got Trouble"Kai Said

After The Teens Gotten Into Their Fight Stances,The Chompies Charged At Them And The Teens Charged At The And Before You Knew It The Battle Had Just Begun When The Chompies Threw Her On The Ground,Chloe's Hands And Pocket Started To Glow.As She Reached Into Her Pocket,Chloe Took Out The Glowing Skylander.While Looking At The Skylander,Chloe Had A Vision Of The Skylander War That Just Happend.After Seeing The Vision,Chloe Stood Up And Knew Exactly What To Do "Skylander Ability:Trigger Happy"Chloe Summone.As She Summons Her Skylander Ability,Two Golden Pistols Appeared In Chloe's Hands

"Whoa What Are These Thing?"Chloe Said While Admiring The Pistols

Suddenly A Chompy Charged At Chloe.Acting Fast,Chloe Pulled The Trigger And A Gold Coin Came Out Causing The Chompie To Vanish

"Ok That Was Awesome"Chloe Said

Being Surrounded By Chompies Dillion And Adrian's Pockets And Hands Started To Glow

"Umm Dillion It's Happening Again"Adrian Said While His Hand Is Glowing

While That Was Said,Dillion And Adrian Took Out Their Skylanders To See What Was Going On.Suddenly Adrian And Dillion Had The Same Vision That Chloe Had And Did The Same Thing That She Did

"Skylander Ability:Stealth Elf"Dillion Summoned.Suddenly Two Daggers Appeared In Dillion's Hands.

"Skylander Ability:Prism Break"Adrian Summed.As That Was Said Adrian's Hands Turned Into Glass

"Umm What Happend To My Hands?"Adrian Asked As He Turned To Dillion

Suddenly A Chompies Jumped Into The Air,Getting Ready To Attack Dillion

"Dillion Watch Out"Adrian Ssid As He Pushed Dillion Away

As He Pushed Dillion Away,Adrian Joined His Hands Together Creating A Green Energy Beam That Shot Outta His Hands Causing The Chompies To Vanish

"Thanks"Dillion Said

Suddenly Four Chompies Jumped Into The Air Getting Ready To Strike Adrian

"Adrian Move"Dillion Said

"Huh"Adrian Said As He Turned Around

As He Pushed Adrian Outta The Way,Dillion Jumped Into The Air Slicing The Chompies Causing Them To Vanish

"Thanks D,I Owe You One"Adrian Said

"You Welcome,I Say We Teach These Bastards A Lesson That They Wont Forget"Dillion Said

"Right"Adrian Said

As That Was Said,Dillion And Adrian Attacked The Chompies

As The Chompies Threw Ezra Against The Wall,Bella Ran To His Best Friend To See Was He Ok

"Ezra Are You Ok?"Bella Asked As She Helped Her Friend Off The Ground

"Yea I'm Fine Bella Thank You"Ezra Said As He Got Off The Ground

Suddenly Ezra And Bella's Hand And Pockets Started Glowing Again

"Ezra It's Happening Again"Bella Said As She Took Out Her Skylander

"Oh Now What?"Ezra Said As He Took Out The Glowing Skylander

In a Second,Bella And Ezra Had The Same Vision That The Others Had And Did The Same Thing That They Did

"Skylander Ability:Chop Chop"Ezra Summoned.As He Summoned His Ability,A Sword And A Sheild Appeared In Ezra's Hands

"Skylander Ability:Gill Grunt"Bella Summoned.As She Called Upon Her Skylander Ability A Spear Gun Appeared In Bella's Hands

"Alright Game On"Ezra Said As He Charged At The Chompies 

"Ok We're Going Into This I Guess"Bella Said

"How Do You Work This Thing?"Bella Said.As She Was Looking Around The Spear Gun,Bella Accidentally Pulled The Trigger And A Spear Shot Out Hitting A Chompie,Causing The Chompie To Vanish

"Well Ok Then"Bella Said As She Went To Go Join Her Friends In The Fight

Being Backed Into A Corner,Kai And Khalil Hands And Pockets Started To Glow

"You Have Got To Be Kidding"Khalil Said As He Gotten The Skylander Out Of His Pocket

"What?"Kai Asked

"It's Happening Again Look"Khalil Said As He Showed Kai The Glowing Skylander

As He Saw The Glowing Skylander,Kai Took Out His Skylander To See What Was Going.Instantly Kai And Khalil Started To Have The Same Vision That The The Others Had.After The Vision Kai And Khalil Called Their Skylander Abilities

"Skylander Ability:Spyro"Khalil Summoned.As He Summoned His Ability,Two Horns Grew On Khalil's Head

"Skylander Ability:Sunburn"Kai Summoned.As He Summoned His Ability,A Mohawk Made Of Flames Appeared On Kai's Head

"What The Hell Happened To My Head?"Khalil Whined

"What The Hell Happened To My Hair?"Kai Whinned

Suddenly Two Chompies Jumped Into The Air Getting Ready To Attack And Luckily Khalil Noticed

"KAI!!!"Khalil Yelled

As Khalil Yelled His Name,Kai Looked Up To See A Chompie Getting Ready To Attack Him.Without Loosing Anytime Kai Breathed In And Breathed Out Fire Causing The Chompie To Turn Into Ash

"KHALIL WATCH OUT"Kai Yelled

"Huh"Khalil Said.Looking Up Into The Sky,Khalil Saw A Chompy Getting Ready To Attack.Without Losing Any Haste,Khalil Breathed In And Breathed Out Fire Causing The Chompie To Turn Into Ash

After That The Two Charged At The Chompies And All You Could See Was Chompies Being Thrown Into The Air Or Chompies Vanishing  
\-----------------  
Back At The Skylanders Academy,Hugo Was Done Explaining To Cameron On What's Going On

"Alright So Lemme Get This Straight,So Me And My Friends Are The Portal Masters,Were So Post To Protect All Of Skylands And The Earth From This Evil Man Name Kaos"Cameron Said

"Yes And You All Have To Find The Sources And Tools For The Core Of Light,That Kaos Destroyed"Hugo Said

"Alright Then I'll Do It,If This Means Helping To Protect My Love Ones And Other People I'm In"Cameron Said As He Stood Up

"Great"Hugo Said

"So What Do We Do First?"Cameron Asked

"Well,First We Gotta---"Hugo Said After Brin Interrupted By The Alarm

As The Alarm Went Off,Hugo And Cameron Ran Over To The Skylanders Academy Portal Of Power To See What's Going On

"Oh No"Hugo Said

"What Is It?"Cameron Asked

"Your Friends Are In Trouble"Hugo Said

"What?"Cameron Said As He Looked Down At The Portal Seeing His Friends Fighting A Monster

"Yes,Your Friends Are Fighting The Chompies"Hugo Said

"What Are Chompies?"Cameron Asked

"Chompies Are Like Dogs,They Bark And The Bite"Hugo Said

"I've Gotta Help My Friends"Cameron Said

"We Can Take Your Portal"Hugo Said

"You Mean This Thing?"Cameron Asked As He Gotten The Portsl Outta His Pocket

"Yes,The Portal Of Power Will Help You Teleport And To Morph"Hugo Said

"Alright,Then Let's Go"Cameron Said

As That Was Said,Cameron Pressed The Button On The Side Of The Portal Of Power Causing It Supersize.After It Was Transforming,Cameron And Hugo Stepped On To The Portal And Instantly Teleported To The Fight  
\-----------  
Back At The Fight,The Chompirs Had Just Surrounded The Others

"Guys What Now?"Adrian Said

Outta No Where,Cameron Fell Outta The Sky And Landed In Front Of Where Is Were Surrounded

"Cameron"Kai Said

"Stay Away From Friends"Cameron Said

"Skylander Ability:Sonic Boom"Cameron Summed.As He Summoned His Ability,Cameron Gotten Into His Fighting Stance And Letted Out A Griffins Roar Causing The Chompies To Disappear

"Cameron Your Ok"Kai Said As He Gsve Cameron A Hug

"Umm Who Or What Is That?"Adrian Said As He Pointed At Hugo

"I'm Hugo The Assistant Of Eon And The Portal Masters"

"Don't Worry Guys,He's On Our Side"Cameron Said

"Great Now I Have All Of The Eight Portal Masters Together"

"Portal Masters"Dillion Said

"Yes,You Eight Was Chosen To Be The Portal Masters By The Eight Skylanders That Is In Your Hands"Hugo Said

"Umm Ok"Ezra Said

"Now Quickly I Must Introduce You To Somebody"Hugo Said As He Leaded The Way

"What Do You Think Kai Should We Trust Him?"Khalil Asked

"If It Means Finding Out What's Going On With Us So Be It"Kai Said

After That,The Eight Portal Masters Followed Hugo Back To The Academy.As They Got There,Hugo Leaded The Eight Portal Masters To Secret Room

"Master Eon There Here"Hugo Said

Outta The Shadows,Bearded Man Came Out Walking Towards The Portal Masters

"Thank You Hugo,I'll Take It From Here"Eon Said

"Yes Sir"Hugo Said As Walked Off

"Greetings Young Portal Masters,I Have Been Waiting For You Eight"Eon Said

To Be Contined


	10. Strange Things Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Portal Masters Finds Out What's Going On With Them

~~~~At The Academy,The Portal Young Masters Meets A Elder Man

"So Who Are You?"Kai Asked

"I Am Eon Your Mentor And Guide In This World,But Where Are You May Ask,This World Is Called Skylands An Ancient World Full Of Wonder And Mystery.For Generations,The Portal Masters And The Skylanders Fought To Keep Peace And Balance In This World,So That All Creatures Can Thrive.Magic Flows Through Everything Here.Every Rock,Every Tree,And Every Beast.But Now This World And Your World Is In Great Danger"Eon Said

"What Do You Mean?"Bella Asked

"The Darkness Is Spreading And The Universe Needs Your Help"Eon Said

"What Do You Mean By The Darkness Is Spreading?"Kai Asked

"Follow Me"Eon Said

As Eon Walked Towards His Portal,The Young Portal Masters Followed Him.As They Got To The Portal Of Power,A Image Showed Of A Machine

"This Is The Core Of Light A Great Machine That Was Built By The Ancients To Fill The Skies Of Skylands With Light And To Keep The Darkness At Bay,But It Was Destroyed By Kaos"Eon Said

"Kaos?"Dillion Asked

"Kaos Is An Evil Portal Master,His Plot Is To Banish All Skylanders From This World.Yesterday Kaos And His Minions Came Here And Destroyed The Core Of Light Sending All Of The Skylanders To Your Planet"Eon Said

"And Then We Found Them"Kai Said

"Yes,The Skylanders Chose You Eight To Become The Power Rangers Portal Masters To Stop Kaos And To Rebuild The Core Of Light"Eon Said

"But Why Did They Even Chose Us?"Bella Asked

"Because Of Your Skill And Characteristics"Eon Said

"Bella You Was Chosen By Gill Grunt To Be The Blue Portal Master Ranger Because Of Your Loyalty Towards The People You Care About"Eon Said

"Chloe You Was Chosen By Trigger Happy To Be The Yellow Portal Master Ranger Because Of Your Dedication"Eon Said

"Dillion You Was Chosen By Stealth Elf To Be The Green Portal Master Ranger Because Of Your Trustworthiness Of A Ninja"Eon Said

"Ezra You Was Chosen By Chop Chop To Be The Graphite Portal Master Ranger Because Of Your Fearless Personality"Eon Said

"Adrian You Was Chosen By Prism Break To Be The Brown Portal Master Ranger Because Of Your Rocky Heart"Eon Said

"Khalil You Was Chosen By Spyro To Be The Purple Portal Master Ranger Because Of Your Bravery"Eon Said

"And Kai You Was Chosen By Sunburn To Be The Red Portal Master Ranger Because Of Your Leadership"Eon Said

"So I Must Know Are You For The Task?"Eon Asked

As Eon Asked That Question,The Young Portal Masters Looked At Each other And Kai Was The First One To Say Something

"It Will Be A Honor"Kai Said

"Yes Sir"Bella Said

"I Will Not Let You Down"Dillion Said

"I Will Help The Best That I Can"Chloe Said

"If It Means Protecting My Loved Ones,So Be It"Cameron Said

"I'm In"Ezra Said

Next Thing You Know All Eyes Were On Adrian

"What Do We Do First?"Adrian Said

Suddenly The Skylanders Alarm Went Came On.As It Went Off,A Image Of A Flying Castle Is Floating Towards Earth

"What The Hell Is That A Castle?"Dillion Said

"Kaos"Eon Said

\-----------------

In The Castle,Lyes Kaos Sitting In His Throne

"Lord Kaos,We Will Be Arriving At Earth Shortly"Glumshanks Said As He Walked In

"Alright Glumshanks"Kaos Said

"Alright Earth Get Ready To Meet Your New Conqueror"Kaos Said

\-----------------

Back At The Academy,Hugo Came N With Some Urgent News

"Master Eon,Kaos Is Making His Way Towards Earth"Hugo Said

"We Know Hugo"Eon Said

"Portal Masters It's Time To Act Now.Get To Earth And Protect Your People"Eon Said

"We Will,Alright Guys Let's Go"Kai Said

After That,The Portal Masters Took Out Their Portals And Stepped On It And Instantly Teleported To Earth

"Good Luck Portal Masters And Let The Power Protect You"Eon Said

To Be Comtinued


	11. Strange Things Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Portal Masters First Fight

As They Left The Skylander Academy, The Portal Masters Teleported To Downtown Amber Beach To See Was There Any Trouble.

"Do You Guys See Anything?"Kai Asked.

"Nope"Bella Said.

Suddenly Screaming People Came Running Past The Portal Masters.

"Hey Watch It"Dillion Said.

Once All The People Were Gone, Adrian Saw Something Unbelievable.

"Uhh Guys Look"Adrian Said.

As They Turned Around, The Portal Masters Saw A Green Monster.

"So Who Are You?"Kai Asked.

"I'm The One Who's Going To End Your Life Portal Masters"The Monster Said.

"Then Bring On Then, Are You Guys Ready?"Kai Asked.

"Ready"The Others Said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME"Kai Yelled.

As Kai Said That, The Others Took Out Their Portals To Get Ready Morph. "Portals Power On"The Portal Masters Said. As That Was Said, The Portal Masters Powered On Their Portals. After That The Portal Masters Took Out Their Skylanders And Got Ready To Morph. "SKYLANDS UNLEASHED"The Portal Masters Yelled.

As That Was Said, The Portal Masters Slammed Their Skylanders On To The Portals And Instantly Transformed Into The Power Rangers Portal Masters.

"Whoa"Bella Said While Admiring Her Suit.

"NO!!!"Glumshanks Yelled.

"I Feel A Surge Of Power"Adrian Said.

"I Know Adrian, It's Awesome!!!"Dillion Said.

"Stay Focus Guys"Kai Said.

"TROLLS RISE!!!!!"Glumshanks Summoned.

As Glumshanks Summoned, One Eyed Trolls Came Up From The Ground.

"TROLLS ATTACK"Glumshanks Commanded.

As Glumshanks Commanded, The Trolls Charged At The Portal Masters.

"It's About Get Wild, PORTAL MASTERS UNLEASHED!!!!"Kai Yelled.

As Soon As Kai Said That, The Portal Masters Charged At The Trolls And Then The Battle Began.

"Skyland Daggers!!!!!"Dillion Summoned.

As Dillion Summoned, A Pair Of Daggers Appeared In His Hands. As Soon As The Skyland Daggers Appeared In His Hands, Dillion Started Slicing Trolls.

"Don't Under Estimate Me I Might Be Silent"Dillion Said.

Dillion Sliced Another Troll.

"But I Am Deadly"Dillion Said As The Troll Vanished.

As A Troll Was About To Strike Him, Dillion Jumped Into The Air.

"Skyland Slash"Dillion Said As A Bolt Of Green Energy Came Out Of The Daggers Striking The Trolls.

Without Paying Attention, A Troll Was Getting Ready To Strike Dillion. Turning Around, Dillion Saw The Troll Getting Ready To Strike. When The Troll Was About To Strike, Ezra Ran In Front Of Dillion Blocking The Troll's Attack.

"Ezra"Dillion Said.

"Don't Hurt My Friend"Ezra Said.

As He Said That, Ezra Pushed The Troll Back And Sliced It With His Weapon Causing The Troll To Vanish.

"Thanks Ezra"Dillion Said As He Got Off The Ground.

"No Prob' Dillion But Right Now-"Ezra Said.

"Let's Slice And Dice"Ezra Said.

"Skyland Axe-Lance"Ezra Summoned. As Ezra Summoned His Weapon, A Staff With Two Axe Blades On Each End Appeared In His Hands.

"Alright Then But Let's Make This Interesting"Dillion Said.

"What Do You Mean?"Ezra Asked.

"If I Defeat The Most Trolls-"Dillion Said After Being Caught Off By A Troll That Was Trying To Attack Him But Ended Up Being Vanished.

"You Have To Take Me On A Date"Dillion Said.

As He Heard That, Ezra Started Blushing Inside Of His Helmet.

"Your On And If I Win You Have To Do What Ever I Say For The Rest Of The Week"Ezra Said.

"Your On"Dillion Said.

As They Both Agreed They Got Into Their Fighting Stances.

"Ready"Ezra Said.

"Set"Dillion Said.

"Go"Ezra Said.

After That Ezra Charged At The Trolls So Recklessly Leaving Dillion Behind. Slicing Troll To Troll, Ezra Destroyed Twenty Trolls.

As He Was Done, Dillion Came Over To His Friend/Teammate.

"Ha I Win Dillion, Looks Like Your Going To Be Serving Me For The Rest Of The Week"Ezra Said While Grinning Underneath His Helmet.

"Did You Really?"Dillion Said.

Looking Over Dillion's Shoulder, Ezra Saw Fifty Trolls Vanishing.

"No Way, How?"Ezra Asked.

"Easy, When You Was Charging At The Trolls So Recklessly, I Used Stealth Elf's Hit-Run Attack Slicing The Trolls"Dillion Said.

"Aww Man"Ezra Groan.

"See You Saturday"Dillion Said As He Ran Away.

As Dillion Ran Away, Ezra Was Thinking About His Upcoming Date With Dillion.

"A Date With Dillion, It Has To Be Perfect"Ezra Said As He Ran Off.

"Alright You Freaks It's Time To Fear The Fish"Bella Said While Cornered By The Trolls.

"Skyland Harpoon Gun"Bella Said.

As Bella Summoned Her Weapon, A Harpoon Gun Appeared In Her Hands.As It Appeared, Bella Started Rapid Firing Harpoons Hitting All Of The Trolls That Was In Her Way.

"Skyland Pistols"Chloe Summoned. As Two Pistols Appeared In Her Hands, Chloe Started Dodging And Shooting The Trolls.

"Sorry But No Gold-"Chloe Said As She Dodged The Trolls Attack Then Shooting It.

"No Glory"Chloe Said.

"Skyland Rifle"Khalil Summond. As The Rifle Appeared In His Hands, Khalil Looked Into The Telescope Locking On To His Targets.

"Target Locked"Khalil.

"FIRE!!!!!"Khalil Yelled. As He Yelled That, Khalil Started Shooting Fire Balls At The Trolls Causing Them To Vanish

"AWESOME NOW I’M ALL FIRED"Khalil Yelled.

"You Know What, I Think It's Time For You Guys To Go Back To Where You Came From"Adrian Said.

"Skyland Gauntlets"Adrian Summoned. As To Gaunlets Appeared On His Hands, Adrian Joined His Hands To Together Causing A Burst Of Green Energy Shooting Out Of His Hands Hitting The Trolls.

"Ha Looks Like My Beam Is Supreme"Adrian Said.

“Skyland Bombs"Cameron Summoned. As Two Eggs Appeared In His Hands, Cameron Threw The Egg Bombs On The Ground Causing Them To Hatch.As They Hatched Five Baby Griffins Came Outta Each Of The Eggs.

"All Right Baby Griffins,Full Scream Ahead"Cameron Commanded.As He Commanded,The Griffins Charged At The Trolls Biting And Scratching Them Causing Them To Vanish

"Skyland Sword"Kai Summoned.As The Sword Appeared In His Hands,Kai Started To Slashing The Trolls That Was In His Way

"That's Not All I Have For You Guys"Kai Said As He Jumped Into The Air

"Phoenix Fire Slash"Kai Summoned.As He Summoned The Attack,Kai Came Flying Down Striking All Of The Trolls 

"Now Your Roast N' Toast"Kai Said

"KAI!!!!!"Cameron Yelled As He And The Others Ran Over To Kai

"Kai All Of The Trolls Are Destroyed"Cameron Said

"Ok But Where Is That Green Dude?"Kai Said

"I'm Right Here!!!!!"Glumshanks Said While Falling Outta The Sky Knocking All Of The Portal Masters On The Ground

"Do You Really Think You Can Destroy Me?"Glumshanks Said

"We Will Defeat You"Kai Said

"POWER RANGERS"Kai Yelled

"PORTAL MASTERS"Portal Masters Yelled

"Guys I Got An Idea"Cameron Said

"What Is It?"Adrian Asked

"Let's Combine Our Weapons"Cameron Said

"Would That Really Work?"Bella Asked

"Only One Way To Find Out"Kai Said

After That,The Portal Masters Got Ready To Summon Their Weapons 

"Skyland Axe-Lance"Ezra Said

"Skyland Daggers"Dillion Said

"Skyland Harpoon Gun"Bella Said

"Skyland Pistols"Chloe Said

"Skyland Rifle"Khalil Said

"Skyland Gauntlet"Adrian Said

"Skyland Egg Bombs"Cameron Said

"Skyland Sword"Kai Said

As They Summoned Their Weapons,The Portal Masters Threw Their Weapons In The Air Causing Them To Combine Into A Mega Blaster

"Skyland Blaster!!!!!"The Portal Masters Said As The Blaster Came Down

"Uh-Oh!!!!!"Glumshanks Said

"POWER ON AND FIRE!!!!!"The Portal Masters Yelled.After That,The Skyland Blaster Shot Out A Blast That Hit Glumshanks That Sended Him Flying

"AHHHHH"Glumshanks Yelled As He The Ground

At The Castle Ship,Kaos Saw The Entire Battle And He Was Furious Knowing That He Was Losing

"Trolls Power On The Magma Lasers!!!!!!"Kaos Yelled

After That,One Of The Trolls Went Over To The Controll Station And Pressed The Big Red Button Sending A Blast To Earth

"Did You Have Enough?"Kai Said

Suddenly The Blast From The Castle Ship Blasted Glumshanks Making Big,Bad And Ugly

"Now It's Time To Defeat!!!"Big Glumshanks Said

"I Don't Think,So Guys Let's Summon The Skylander Zords"Kai Said

"Right"The Others Said

As That Was Said,The Portal Masters Got Out Their Skylanders And Ready To Summon Them

"Stealth Elf"Dillion Said

"Chop Chop"Ezra Said

"Gill Grunt"Bella Said

"Trigger Happy"Chloe Said

"Spyro"Khalil Said

"Prism Break"Adrian Said

"Sonic Boom"Cameron Said

"Sunburn"Kai Said 

"Skylanders Unleashed"The Portal Masters Yelled As They Threw Their Skylanders In The Air

As The Portal Masters Threw Them In The Air,The Skylanders Came To Life

"Alright Portal Masters It's Time To Die"Glumshanks Said As He Was About To Attack The Portal Masters.About To Attack The Portal Masters,Glumshanks Was Being Blasted By The Skylanders

"Guys Look It's The Skylanders"Adrian Said As He Pointed To The Stampeding Skylanders

"Hey Wait For Me"Kai Said As He Jumped On To Sunburns Head

"All Right Sunburn,You Ready To Roast N' Toast This Guy"Kai Said

"Alright Sonic Boom FULL SCREAM AHEAD!!!!!!"Cameron Yelled

"You Ready To Slice And Dice Chop Chop"Ezra Said

"Alright Spyro,It's Time To Get All Fired Up"Khalil Said

"Alright Prism Break,Let's See Is Your Beam Is Supreme"Adrian Said

"Stealth Elf,I Say We Give Him The Silent But Deadly Approach"Dillion Said

"Gill Grunt,Let's Show Him To Fear The Fish"Bella Said

"Trigger Happy,Let's Show Them No Gold No Glory"Chloe Said

"Troll Zords Rise!!!!!"Glumshanks Summoned.As Glumshanks Said That,Giant Trolls Came Outta The Ground

"We Got This Guys Ezra,Dillion,Bella,And Cameron,You Guys Take On The Trolls On The Right"Kai Said

"Were On It"Bella Said As She And The Others Went On The Right

"Khalil,Adrian,And Chloe Take On The Trolls On The Left"Kai Said

"Ok But What Are You Going You To Do?"Chloe Asked As She And The Others Went Left

"I'm Going After That Green Goon"Kai Said

"Alright"Chloe Said

"I'll Be Back"Glumshanks Said As He Teleported Back To The Castle Ship

"Alright Gill Grunt,Harpoon Attack"Bella Commanded.As Bella Commanded,Gill Grunt Shot Harpoons At The Trolls

"Bella Watch Out!!!!!"Adrian Yelled

"Huh AHHHH!!!!!!"Bella Screamed

As She Turned Around She Saw A Troll Getting Ready To Attack Her And Gill Grunt.But Luckily Adrian's Prism Break Was Able To Blast It Before It Could Even Attack

""Thanks Adrian"Bella Said

"No Problem,Hey I Think Have An Idea On How We Can Beat These Creeps"Adrian Said

"How?"Bella Asked

"Let's Combine Powers"Adrian Said

"Would That Work?"Bella Asked

"Only One Way To Find Out?"Adrian Said

Suddenly Trolls Came Rampaging Towards Adrian And Bella

"You Ready Bella?"Adrian Asked

"Yea"Bella Said

"Skylander Fusion"Both Said

As Soon As They Said That,Adrian And Bella Started Producing Energy Along With Their Skylanders

"BELLA GO!!!"Adrian Yelled

"ON IT GILL GRUNT!!!!"Bella Yelled.As That Was Said,Gill Grunt Shot Multiple Harpoons In The Air

"NOW ADRIAN!!!"Bella Yelled

"Alright PRISM BREAK!!!"Adrian Yelled.As Soon As He Heard Portal Master,Prism Break Blasted At The Harpoons Turning Them Into Crystals

"Let's Go Fusion Attack:PRISM HARPOON SHARD ATTACK!!!"Both Said

As Soon As They Were Done Transforming,Harpoon Prisms Came Raining Down On The Trolls Causing Them To Vanish Into Thin Air

"Ezra What Are We Going To Do?"Dillion Said While Him And Ezra Was Being Surrounded By Trolls

"Hey Dillion,Do You Wanna Try That Skylander Fusion That Bella And Adrian Did?"Ezra Said

"Sure Are You Ready?"Dillion Asked

"Ready"Ezra Said

"Skylander Fusion"Both Said

"So What Do We Do?"Ezra Asked

Suddenly Dillion Heard A Voice In His Head Telling Him What To Do

"Ezra Throw Your Sheild And Sword Int Air"Dillion Said

"On It CHOP CHOP"Ezra Yelled.As Ezra Said That,Chop Chop Threw His Sword And Sheild In The Air

"STEALTH ELF"Dillion Yelled.As She Heard Her Portal Master's Command,Stealth Elf Through Her Daggers In The Air.Suddenly Chop Chop And Stealth Elf Weapons Combined Into A Bladed Shield

"Dillion,You Thinking What I'm Thinking?"Ezra Asked As The Weapon Was Placed Into Chop Chop's Hands

"Yep You Ready?"Dillion Asked

"Ready"Ezra Said

"FUSION ATTACK:STEALTH BLADED SHIELD STRIKE"Both Said

As That Was Said,Chop Chop Threw The Bladed Shield Around.As It Was Thrown,The Bladed Shield Was Slicing The Trolls Causing Them To Vanish

"Hey Cousin,You Wanna Do That Skylander Fusion That The Others Were Doing?"Chloe Asked

"Let's Do It"Khalil Said

"Skylander Fusion"Both Said

"CHLOE SHOOT"KHALIL YELLED

"On It TRIGGER HAPPY"Chloe Yelled.Trigger Happy Did What He Was Told And Shot Out Gold Coins

"SPYRO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!"Khalil Yelled.Doing What His Portal Master Commanded,Spyro Shot Out Fireballs Out Of His Mouth.Suddenly The Fiballs And The Gold Coins Joined Together As A Fire Gold Coin

"FUSION ATTACK:GOLDEN COIN FIRE SHOT!!!!!"Both Yelled.As That Was Said,Fire Golden Coins Blasted The Trolls Causing Them To Vanish

"COME ON SUNBURN HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT"Glumshanks Said

"Be Careful What You Wish For SUNBURN!!!!!"Kai Said As Sunburn Charged At Glumshanks

As He Was About To Attack,Glumshanks Grabbed Sunburn By The Neck And Slammed Him On The Ground

"AHHHHH!!!!"Kai Screamed

"You Can't Beat Me"Glumshanks Said

Suddenly Five Baby Griffins Jumped On Glumshanks Causing Him To Fall

"AHHHHH GET OFF OF ME!!!"Glumshanks Yelled While Trying To Get The Griffins Off Of Him

As He And Sumburn Got Back Up,Kai Turned His Head To See It Was Cameron And Sonic Boom Flying Their Way Over To Them

"Kai Are You Ok?"Cameron Asked

"Yea I'm Fine Cameron,I Have An Idea On How We Can Beat This Dude"Kai Said

"Let Me Guess Skylander Fusion"Cameron Asked

"How Did You Know?"Kai Asked

"Because I Saw The Others Doing It"Cameron Asked

"So Do You Wanna Try It?"Kai Asked

"Let's Give It A Shot"Cameron Said

"Skylander Fusion"Both Ssid

"Cmon Kai,Let's Take It To The Sky's SONIC BOOM!!!!!"Cameron Said As He And Sonic Boom Flew Up

"SUNBURN FOLLOW HIM!!!!"Kai Said As Sunburn Flew Up Following Cameron

Once They Were In The Air,Kai And Cameron Was Ready To Use Their Fusion Attack 

"SONIC BOOM YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!"Cameron Yelled.Following What Her Portall Master's Commands,Sonic Boom Summoned A Griffins Egg

"SUNBURN ROAST THAT EGG!!!!"Kai Yelled.Hearing Portal Master's Command,Sunburn Used His Fire Breath On The Egg

As Sunburn Stopped Using His Fire Breath,The Egg Hatched Into A Fire Griffin

"Finally Got Those Griffins Off Of Me"Glumshanks Said As He Got The Last Griffin Off Him.As He Looked Up,Glumshanks Sees Something Hurtling Towards Him "What The World?"Glumshanks Said 

"LETS GO FUSION ATTACK:FIRE GRIFFIN'S ROAR"Both Yelled

As That Was Said,The Fusion Attack Hits Glumshanks Knocking Him To The Ground 

"Had Enough"Kai Said As The Others Went To Join Him

"I'll Remember This"Glumshanks Said As He Teleported Back To The Ship 

"We Did It Guys"Bella Cheered After That,The Portal Masters Cheered On Their First Victory \------------------  
Watching The Whole Battle On His Portal,Kaos Was Furious That The Ne Portal Masters Defeated Him "Don't Worry Portal Dweebs,I Will Destroy You Or My Name Isn't KAOS"Kaos Said \------------------ After The Battle,The Portal Masters Retuned To The Academy To Tell Eon About Their Win "THAT WAS AWESOME"Adrian Yelled "I Must Admit,That It Was Awesome"Bella Said "Good Job On Your Win,Young Portal Masters"Eon Said "But We Were Just Lucky"Dillion Said "Luck Had Nothing To Do With It,You Eight Are The Best Portal Masters That Was Ever Known"Eon Said "Know Way,Really?"Bella Asked Suddenly Hugo Walked In "Eon's Right,You Guys Are Skylands Only Hope So Are You In?"Hugo Asked "We Already Said That We Were In Hugo"Khalil Said "I Don't Know You Guys,The Helmet Does Mess Up My Hair"Bella Said The Others Glared At Bella "Just Kidding"Bella Said As She And The Others Laughed "We're A Force To Be Reckoned"Ezra Said "Yes,You Eight Are The Power Rangers Portal Masters"Eon Said As That Was Said,The Young Portal Masters Stacked Their Hands On Top Of Each Other "Skylands Defenders Will Never Surrender"The Portal Masters Said


	12. Love Is In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai Tries To Ask Cameron Out On A Date.The Portal Masters Meets Two New Allies.The Eternal Air Source Is Found.

BOutfits  
Kai  
-Burgundy Vans Torrey Fleece Coaches Jacket  
-Black Shirt  
-Black Joggers  
-Burgundy And Black Era Pro Vans

Cameron  
-White And Split Green Vand Classic Baseball Tee  
-Jeans  
-White Classic Tumble Old Skool Vans

Ezra  
-Gray Vans Kesely Pullover Hoodie  
-Jeans  
-Black And Gray Mono Chambray Sk8-Hi Reissue Vans

Khalil  
-Purple Vans Vintage Mini Palm T-Shirt  
-Jeans  
-Purple Old Skool Vans

Adrian  
-Brown Vans Prentice Jacket  
-Jeans  
-Brown Premium Leather Sk8-Hi Reissue Vans

Dillion  
-Green Torrey Coaches Jacket  
White Shirt  
-Khakis  
-Green Authentic Vans

Chloe  
-Yellow Bob Marley Smile Jamaica UO Tee  
-Jeans  
-White Converses

Bella  
-Blue/Grey Vans Fall Tropics Raglan Shirt  
-Black Pants  
-Italian Weave Sk8-Hi Slim Vans  
\---------------

Two Days Has Past Since The Portal Masters First Battle And Win. Since Then, The Portal Masters Have Been Training In The Woods. Ezra And Dillion Are Practicing New Swordsman Moves, Bella And Adrian Are Practicing New Fusion Attacks, Chloe And Khalil Are Shooting Targets And Cameron And Kai Are Just Sparing With Each Other.

Today During Training, Kai Is Planning To Ask Cameron Out On A Date. While Sparing, Kai Was Trying To Think Of An Excuse On Getting Outta Sparing And To Talk To The White Ranger.

"Hey Cameron"Kai Said As He Blocked One Cameron's Attacks.

"Yea?"Cameron Answered.

"Can We Take A Break?"Kai Asked

"Sure, I'm Getting A Little Tired Anyway"Cameron Said.

As That Was Said, Kai And Cameron Walked To A Near By Rock And Sat Down.

"Alright Kai, You Can Do This"Kai Said To Himself.

At That Moment, Kai Took A Deep Breath In And Out.

"Uhh Cameron"Kai Said As He Turned To The Boys Face.

"Yea?"Cameron Answered.

"Can I Ask You Something?"Kai Asked.

"Sure, What's Up?"Cameron Asked.

Kai Breathed In And Out, As He Was About To Ask The Cameron The Big Question.

"Are You Gay?"Kai Asked.

At That Question, Cameron Turned To Kai As He Was About To Tell Him The Truth.

"Actually Yes, I Am Gay"Cameron Said.

At That Moment, Kai Was Relieved To Hear Cameron Say Yes. 

"Cool"Kai Said Trying To Be Smooth.

"Why?"Cameron Asked.

"Because I Was Wondering Would--------"Kai Said As He Was Being Interupted By His Portal.

Kai Took Out His Portal And Saw That It Was Hugo Contacting Him, So He Had To Answered It.

"What's Up Hugo?"Kai Asked.

"Kai You And The Other Portal Masters Must Teleport To The Academy Immediately!!!"Hugo Said.

"We're On Our Way"Kai Said As Hugo Hunged Up The Portal.

Kai Was Sad That He Wasn't Able To Ask Cameron Out, But Duties As Power Ranger Calls. After The Call, Kai And Got Up And Rounded Up All Of The Portal Masters.

"Oh Kai, What Did You Have To Ask Me?"Cameron Asked As They Rounded Up The Others.

"I'll Ask You Later"Kai Said.

"Alright"Cameron Said.

Afterwards The Portal Masters Took Out Their Portals, And Pressed The Growth Button And Toss It On The Ground And Stepped On And They Instantly Teleported To The Academy.  
\-------------  
As They Got The Academy, The Portal Masters Saw And Ran To Their Master Eon Who Was Staring At The View Of Skylands.

"Eon, What's Going On?"Kai Asked

After Hearing The Young Red Portal Masters Asked Him A Question, Eon Turned Around And Face The Others And Said "Portal Masters, They’re Is Someone I Would Like You Eight To Meet"

As That Was Said, A Mabu With A Captains Outfit On Came Into The Room.

"This Is Flynn He Is Otherwise Known As The-----"Eon Said After Being Interrupted By Flynn.

"-BEST PILOT IN ALL OF SKYLANDS BOOOM!!!!!"Flynn Yelled.

"You Know Bella For A Mabu, He Surely Has A Big Ego"Dillon Whispered To Bella.

"Mmm Hmm"Bella Agreed.

Ignoring What Dillion And Bella Said, Kai Stepped Up To Greet Flynn.

"Nice To Meet You Flynn, I'm Kai And This Is Bella, Dillion, Adrian, Cameron, Ezra, Chloe And Khalil"Kai Said As He Stuck Is Hand Out For A Hand Shake.

"Nice To Meet You All"Flynn Said As He Took Kai's Hand.

"So What Brings You To Skylanders Academy?"Cameron Asked.

"Flynn Is Your New Transportation Around Skylands"Eon Answered.

"How Come We Can't Use Our Portals?"Ezra Asked In Confusion.

"Because For Some Reason Your Portal Of Powers Dosent Work In Skylands Anymore, You Can Only Teleport Here And Use Your Portals To Communicate"Eon Answered Ezra's Question.

"Ok"Ezra Said.

Suddenly Hugo Came Into The Room With Urgent News.

"MASTER EON 'Scream'"Hugo Screamed As He Tripped Over A Chair Causing Him To Fall Down The Stairs.

“Ohh, That Had To Hurt”Ezra Said.

"Hugo You Ok?"Bella Said As She Helped The Mavu Off The Ground.

"Yes, Thank You Bella"Hugo Said He Got Up.

"MASTER EON URGENT NEWS"Hugo Yelled As He Walked Up To Eon.

"What Is It Hugo?"Eon Asked.

"Cali Has Been Captured"Hugo Said.

"CALI!!!!!!!!!!!!"Flynn Yelled Startling The Portal Masters

"Who's Cali?"Bella Asked "Cali Is The Academy's Trainer And One Of Skylands Greatest Explorers"Eon Said "And The Love Of My Life BOOM!!!!!!"Flynn Said "Aww I Wish I Had A Special Someone"Cameron Said After Hearing Cameron's Comment,Kai Sighed "Anyway,Cali Was Exploring Perilous Pastures But She Was Captured By Evil Drows"Hugo Said "Portal Masters"Eon Said As The Portal Masters Turned To Face Him "Your Mission Is To Save Cali And Bring Her Back To The Academy Safely"Eon Said "We're On It Let's Go Guys"Kai Said As He And The Others Left The Room "Good Luck Portal Masters"Eon Said ------------- Once They Were Outside The Academy,The Portal Masters Headed Towards Flynn's Ship "So Where's Your Ship?"Dillion Asked "Uhh What Ship?"Flynn Asked Once They Got The Docks,The Portal Masters Saw A Hot Air Balloon "A Hot Air Balloon,YOU PILOT A FREAKING HOT AIR BaLLOON!!!!!!"Adrian Yelled "What This Baby Can Get Us To Perilous Pastures In Know Time"Flynn Said "Yea But It's Not Going To Be Fast Enough To Get There"Chloe Said "Well Do You Have A Plan To Make My Hot Air Balloon Faster Mrs.Chloe?"Flynn Asked "Yes,Yes I Do"Chloe Said Causing The Others To Grin "Elemental Ability:Tech"Chloe Summoned

As She Summoned Her Element,Two Wrenches Appeared In Chloe's Hand

"Give Me About Five Minutes"Chloe Said As She Ran To Hot Air Balloon

"Does She Know What She's Doing?"Flynn Asked

"Trust Us,Chloe Is The Best Mechanic And Tech Portal Master We Know"Dillion Said

Five Minutes Later, Chloe Was Done And The Hot Air Balloon Is Modified

"I Present To You The Modified Hot Hair Balloon"Chloe Said As The Others Awed In Excitement "This Baby Has A Lightning Speed Engine,A Captain Cockpit And Trust And Believe This Puppy Can Hold Up To Fifteen People"Chloe Said "Chloe Have I Ever Told That Your A Fucking Genius And I Love You"Dillion Said "Yes And I Love You Too Bestie"Chloe Said As She Gave Dillion A Hug "So Flynn What You Think?"Chloe Asked As She Broke Off Her Hug With Dillion As Chloe Asked Him That Question,Fllynn Looked Around His Modified Hot Air Balloon "Chloe I Have One Thing To Say"Flynn As He Went Up To Chloe "I LOVE IT BOOM!!!!!"Flynn Yelled As He Gave Chloe A Bear Hug "Now Let's Getting Going,Everybody Get In"Flynn Said As He And The Others Walked On The Modified Air Balloon "Every Body Hang On"Flynn Said As He Started The Engine's After That,The Portal Masters And Flynn Lightning Speed To Perilous Pastures ------------ At Kaos's Castle,Glumshanks Comes Into The Room With Urgent News "MASTER KAOS I HAVE HAVE BAD NEWS"Glumshanks Said "What Is It Glummy?"Kaos Asked "The Portal Masters Is Heading Towards Perilous Pastures"Glumshanks Said "Perilous Pastures Why Are They Heading There?"Kaos Asked "Our Sources Say That The Eternal Air Source Is There Which Means-"Glumshanks Said As He Was Cut Of By Kaos "THEIR GOING TO REBUILD THE CORE OF LIGHT!!!"Kaos Yelled "Precisely"Glumshanks Said "NOOOOOO They Can't Do That,If They Do My Plans Will Be Ruined"Kaos Said "Well What Do We Do Sir?"Glumshanks Asked "Send Down The Chompies,They Must Not Get That Air Source"Kaos Commanded -------------

In Just A Minute,Flynn And The Portal Masters Made It To Perilous Pastures

"All Right Portal Masters We Need To Find Cali As Soon As Possible,I'm Going To Scout From Overhead Meanwhile You Eight Look For Her On The Ground"Flynn Said As The Portal Masters Got Off The Air Balloon "All Right Flynn,Contact Us If Find Her"Kai Said "Ok Good Luck Portal Masters"Flynn Said As He Flew Away "All Right Guys,This Island Is Huge And Crawling With Drows,So We Should Split Up Into Four"Kai Said "Ok Cam Your With Me"Khalil Said "Actually Cameron's With Me We Have To Talk About Something"Kai Said As Winked At Cameron Causing The Others To Smile "Ok How About This Kai,Cameron,Khalil And Adrian You Guys Take The Right Side Of The Island And Me,Ezra,Dillion And Bella Will Take The Left Side Of The Island"Chloe Said "Good Idea Chloe And Remember Guys If One Of You Finds Cali Contact Us Got It"Lai Said "Got It"The Others Replied "Let's Go"Kai Said After That The Portal Masters Went Their Separate Ways To Find Cali ------------- On The Left Side Of The Island,Chloe,Bella,Ezra And Dillion Was Scouring Around Looking For Cali Until They Got Ambush By Chompies "CALI"Chloe Yelled "CALI!!!!!"Dillion Yelled "Uhh We're Never Going To Find Her"Ezra Groaned "Don't Lose Hope Guys Will Find Her"Bella Said Still Looking Around For Cali,A Chompie Pod Appeared "Uhh Guys We Got Trouble Look"Dillion Said As He Pointed To The Chompie Pod That Was Oozing Out Chompies "CHOMPIES!!!!!!"Bella Said "We Got This Guys Lets Go"Khalil Said As He And The Ran Into Battle With The Chompies ---------

On The Other Side Of The Island, Kai, Cameron, Khalil And Adrian Were Ambushed By Chompies

"Where Did These Creeps Even Come From?"Adrian As He Destroyed A Chompie

"Kaos,He Must Know That Were Here"Khalil Said

While Fighting, Chompies Grabbed And Threw Cameron On The Ground

"CAMERON!!!!!!"Kai Yelled As He Ran Over To Cameron

As He Turned Around Kai Saw Two Chompies Getting Ready To Strike

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM"Kai Said In Anger

Suddenly A Burst Of Red Energy Bursted Out Of Kai

"Huh"Cameron Said

"What Is He"Adrian Said

"Kai!!!!"Khalil Yelled

"ANCIENT WARRIOR MODE:FIRE"Kai Summoned

As He Summoned, Kai Was Transformed Into A Fire Elf Like Suit That Had His Element Symbol On His Back

"Bring It On"Kai Said As He Charged

"Cameron Are You Ok"Adrian Asked As He And Khalil Helped Of The Ground

"Yea I'm Fine"Cameron Said

As He Stood Up, Cameron Saw Kai Burning Every Single Chompie That Was In His Way

"Look At Him Go,He's So Strong"Cameron Said

"Yea But Were Stronger Too,You Guys Ready?"Khalil Asked

"Yea"Cameron Said

"Let's Do It"Adrian Said

"ANCIENT WARRIOR MODE"The Three Summoned

"Magic"

"Air"

"Earth"

As They Summoned Their New Mode,Khalil,Adrian And Cameron Was Transformed Into A Ancient Purple,Brown And White Elf Like Outfits

"Damn I Look Good"Adrian Said While Admiring His Outfit

"ADRIAN STOP ADMIRING YOUR OUTFIT AND FIGHT!!!!!"Khalil Yelled While Fighting

"SORRY"Adrian Yelled As He Began Fighting

As The Battle Began, A

"Cameron Watch Out!!!!!"Adrian Said

"Huh"Cameron Said As He Turned His Head

"Bring It On"Cameron Said As He Was Getting Ready Punch Right When He Was About To Strike,Kai Jumped In Front Of Cameron

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!!!"Kai Said As He Burned The Chompie To A Crisp As He Turned Around,Kai Saw Cameron With Shocked Look On His Face "Well That's The Last Of Them"Adrian Said As He Destroyed Another Chompie "You Guys Ok?"Khalil Asked As He Adrian Came Over "Yea You Ok Cam?"Kai Sad "Yea Thanks To You"Cameron Said As He Gave Kai A Kiss On The Cheek. As He Kissed,Cameron Felt His Mouth Getting Hot "Ow!!!!!"Cameron Said As Pulled Out "What's Wrong?"Kai Asked "Your Face Is Hot Literally"Cameron Said Causing The Others To Laugh Out From Above,Flynn Spots The Four Portal Masters "Hey There Portal Masters!"Flynn Yelled As He Landed "Hey Flynn"Cameron Said "I Got Good News And I Got Bad News"Flynn Said Stepping Out Of The Hot Air Balloon "What's The Good News?"Khalil Asked "I Found Cali She's Over That Hill Over There, BOOM!!!"Flynn Said Pointing To The Hill "Ok Bad News?"Adrian Asked "She's Gaurded By Drows"Flynn Said

Ok Guys New Plan, Flynn You Search The Area For The Others, Were Going To Go Save Cali"Kai Said

"Alright Good Luck Portal Masters"Flynn Said As Hopped Into His Hot Air Balloon And Flew Off

"Let's Go Guys"Adrian Said  
After That, The Boys Went After Cali Hoping That It Was Not Too Late  
\---------------  
On The Other Side Of The Island, Dillion,Ezra,Chloe And Bella Was Finishing Up Their Battle With The Chompies

"Well That's The Last Of Them"Ezra Said

"Ugh Guys Where's Chloe?"Dillion Asked After Discovering His Teammate Disappearance

"CHLOE"Ezra Yelled

"GUYS OVER QUICK"Chloe Yelled Getting The Other Portal Masters Attentions

As They Looked Around,The Portal Masters Found Chloe Crouched Down Looking At Something

"Chloe What's Going?"Bella Asked While Crouching Down Beside Her

"Shhhh Look"Chloe Pointed

"Isn't That Cali?"Chloe Asked

"Yea That's Her"Bella Said

"Well Let's Not Just Stand Here,Let's Go Save Her"Ezra Said Getting Up

"Ezra No!!!!"Dillion Said As He Grabbed Ezra Back Down "If We Go Down There, Were Going To Be Putting Her Into Danger"Dillion Said

"Dillion's Right We Need A Distraction"Bella Said

"But What?"Ezra Asked

"I Have An Idea"Chloe Said

"What Ever It Is Go For It Chloe?"Dillion Said

As She Stood Up, Chloe Called Upon A Mode That The Others Never Heard Of Before

"Ancient Warrior Mode:Tech"Chloe Summoned

"Whoa"Ezra Said

"Chloe How Did You Do That?"Bella Asked

"That's Not Important Right Now"Chloe Said

As That Was Said,Chloe Summoned Her Tool Box And Took Out Some Small Devices

"Here Take These"Chloe Said Passing The Small Devices Out

"What Are They?"Bella Ssid

"They're Electric Bombs"Chloe Said Starling The Portal Masters

"What The Hell?!?!?!?"Ezra Yelled

"Why Would Have Bombs,Chloe?"Dillion Asked

"You'll See"Chloe Said

After That,Chloe Pressed A Button And Threw The Bomb So Far It Destroyed A Mountain Causing The Drow To Discover What It Was And Left Cali Alone Cali

"Lets Go Guys"Chloe Said Sliding Down The Mountains With The Others Behind Her

As They Made It To The Bottom,The Portal Masters Ran To Cali

"Are You Cali?"Bella Asked

"Yes,But Who Are You?"Cali Asked

"We're The New Portal Masters,Eon Sent Us Here To Save You"Dillion Said

"Thank You,Now Hurry Up And Get Me Out Of These Chains"Cali Said

"Hold Your Hands Out"Dillion Said As Cali Hold Her Hands

"Skyland Daggers"Dillion Summoned As Two Daggers Appeared In His Hand

Without Wasting Anytime,Dillion Slice The Chains,Freeing Cali From Her Chains

"Thank You,Now Come On Let's Get Out Of Here!!!!!"Cali Said As She And The Others Made A Run For It

But Suddenly,Drows Came Out Of Every Corner,Surrounding Cali And The Portal Masters

"Guys We're Surrounded!!!"Bella Said

"Chloe"Dillion Said "Yea?"Bella Asked "What Is That Mode That Your In?"Dillion Asked

"Ancient Warrior, Why?"Chloe Asked

As That Was Said,Dillion Looked At The Others In Agreement

"ANCIENT WARRIOR MODE!!!"Bella,Dillion And Ezra Summoned

"Water"

"Undead"

"Life"

As They Summoned,Dillion,Ezra, And Bella Was Transformed In Green,Grey, And Blue Elf-Like Outfits

"Let's Go Guys"Dillion Said As He And The Others Charged At The Drows

During The Battle,Ezra And Chloe Was Surrounded By Drowns

"Chloe...Ezra Behind You"Dillion Yelled

As Dillion Yelled,Chloe And Ezra Turned Around To See Drows Getting Ready To Strike

Right Before The Drowns Had The Chance To Attack,The Drows Being Shot At

"What The?"Ezra Said To Himself As The Two Was Looking At Each Other With Confusion, Chloe And Ezra Looked Up To See The Othes

"You Guys Ok"Khalil Asked

"Yea, Thanks Khalil

"Let's Go"Kai Said As He And The Others

As That Was Said, The Battle Began, The Teens Was For Their Lifes Not Stoping Until Every Single Drow Was Destroyed.

As It Came Down To The Last Five, The Portal Masters Regrouped.

“Guys Let’s Finish This Off”Kai Said To The Others

Skyland Blaster

Power On And Fire

Good Job Portal Masters

So You Must Be Cali I'm Kai The Red Ranger

“Nice To Meet You”Cali Said As She Shook Kai’s Hand

“Thank You All For Saving Me”Cali Said

“Hey, It's What Heroes Do”Adrian Said

Suddenly Kai’s Portal Went Off. As He Reached For His

"What's Up Hugo"Kai Aske

"Kai, You And The Other Portal Masters Need To Return To The Academy Immediately!!!"Hugo Said

"We're On Our Way"Kai Said As Hugo Hung Up

"Let's Go Guys"Kai Said As He And The Others Left To Go To Air Balloon.  
\------------------  
At The Academy,Hugo Was Waiting Outside For The Portal Masters When Three Sheep Came To Him

Back! Back You Vile Beasts!

Really Hugo They Are Just Sheep

That Is Where You Are Wrong Cali

Those Things Might Look Innocent And Cute

But Turn Your Back On Them And They Turn Into Wretched Lint-Balls

With Beady Little Eyes Staring At Your Every Move

Dillion's Afraid Of Sheep

Moving On

What's The Emergency Hugo

Oh Yes,Well While You All Was Away,I Found The Old Blueprints To The Core Of Light.The Ancients Used It For When They First Build It

Wait A Second...I Thought You Said That You Built The Core Of Light

Well,Yes And No. Yes I Said That I Did... But No I Really Didn't.The Old Core Was Used To Repel The Forces Of Darkness.If We Can Rebuild A New Core Of Light, It Should Stop Kaos And His Wicked Plans To Rule The Universe

Alright So How Do We Make It

Well Adrian, The Far Viewer Will Help Us Find The Parts That We Need To Rebuild The Core Of Light But This Cursed, Overgrown Bramble Is In The Way

I Can Take Care Of That

Life

Good Job Dillion, Not Only Will That Far Viewer Help Us Look For The Eternal Sources, It Also Functions As A Sheep-Laucher, Marvelous

Here Let Me Calibrate It For You It's Like At Telescope But It's Magic.It's A Little Rusty But It Should Show Us Where We Need To Go Next. That's The Magic Part.

Yes! I See It Right Now The Very First Source That We Need Is Your Element Cameron, Air.If We Can Just Get Acquire That Air Source We Will Be Able To Rebuild The Core

Alright So How Do We Get It

It's The Stormy Stronghold! The Drow Must've Recovered The Source,But Something Went Wrong?

What Do You Mean

The Whole Place Being Blown Apart

Lemme See

Flynn Your Air Balloon Needs Something To Push Through The Storm

Like A Propeller

Yea But I Don't Have One

The Drow Patrols The Sky Schooner By The Docks.Their Elite Airship Will Have The Propeller We Need.I'll Draw The Location On The Map

Alright Guys Let's Go

"Wait! Cameron As The Air Portal Master, It's Your Duty To Retrieve That Air Source"Hugo Said

"I Won't Let You Down"Cameron Said  
As That Was Said Cameron And The Others Went After The Air Source. ------------------------  
Next Time On Power Rangers Portal Masters

Will Cameron Retrieve The Air Source? Will The Portal Masters Get The Repeller On Time? Will Kai Have The Chance To Ask Cameron Out?

To Be Continued


End file.
